Eslabones Sin Cadena
by Araziel Cross
Summary: Nunca se habian podido llevar bien. Ellos no hablaban, discutían. Él no podía soportar su perfeccion y ella odiaba su pasotismo. Pero son solo fachadas y se estan resquebrajando.... //Si Jack sobreviviese a los disparos//
1. Una sombra del pasado

**Hola y bienvenidos a mi fic de "4 Brothers".**

**La película me gustó mucho, menos, obviamente, la muerte de Jack (Garrett Hedlund está haciéndose un experto en morirse XD)  
Las frases estrella son, sin duda alguna: _"si, vamos a hacer lo de la gasolina"_ y _"No todos podemos ser santos"_  
(ambas de Bobby Mercer)**

**Solo espero que mi fic guste a alguien....  
Se supone que se situa dos años despues de la muerte de Evelyn Mercer y que Jack pudo llegar al hospital, por lo que se salvó.**

**Los personajes de 4 Brothers no me pertenecen.**

**Dicho esto os dejo con el fic.**

* * *

**1º Capitulo: Una sombra del pasado**

* * *

Detroit estaba nevado. Los titulares de los periódicos decían que aquella era la peor ola de frío de los ultimos 35 años.

En uno de los bares de la ciudad se encontraba una pareja de policías fuera de servicio, tomándose unas copas, cuando una joven de unos veintitantos entró en el lugar.

Era pequeña, de constitución aparentemente delicada. Su piel era blanca e impoluta, tenía el cabello de color castaño claro, largo y con amplios bucles. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un curioso color. Eran castaños, pero con intercalaciones verdes. Lucía una mirada serena y una ligera media sonrisa.

La chica se acercó a la barra y le hizo una señal al barman. Este, un hombre robusto y rudo, sonrió con simpatía.

-Vaya, vaya.....- dijo acercandose a ella- esto si que es una sorpresa....¿Que haces tú por aquí?

-No gran cosa....-repuso la chica- Cuestiones de trabajo...ya sabes, lo típico.

-Tan metida en tu vida laboral como siempre, ¿Verdad?- el hombre rió- ¿Quieres tomarte algo? Invita la casa.

-No, dejalo....vengo solo a saludar...

El hombre no le hizo caso y le sirvió una copa de ron-miel. La joven sonrió. Aún recordaban sus gustos por allí.

-Creí que vendrías al funeral de Evelyn, hace dos años....Me sorprendió oir a los chicos decir que no habías estado.

-Estuve, pero evité acercarme. No quería otro numerito de llantinas....

-Ademas estaba Jack....-dijo el dueño del local, leyendole la mente

-Justo. Ademas estaba Jack...-la joven resopló- esos cuatro nunca fueron unos lumbreras, pero lo que hicieron....

-¿Te enteraste?

-Si, me enteré de todo.

-Las noticias vuelan muy rapido al otro lado del charco.

-Jeremy me lo contó....Fueron unos idiotas....¡Pero si por poco matan a Jack!

-Si, estuvo unos meses con un pie aquí y el otro allá....-el hombre hizo una pausa- Luego salió del hospital y desde entonces lo tratan a cuerpo de rey. Si antes no le dejaban hacer casi nada ahora mucho menos.

-A mi eso no me incumbe, ya lo sabes...-la chica apuró de un trago lo que quedaba de ron- Bueno, Será mejor que me vaya...... Jeremy pondrá el grito en el cielo si llego tarde a la cena....

-Cuidate, chica...¿Estaras mucho tiempo por aquí?

-Supongo, no sé....Vendré a visitarte otro dia.

-Mas te vale traer buenas anecdotas de Europa.

Ambos rieron y ella se marchó. En cuanto salió por la puerta los policías se acercaron al hombre.

-¿Quien era esa? Parece desenvolverse muy bien por aquí pero no la habia visto antes.- dijo uno de ellos

-Es Ariadna Hale. Tiene veintidós años y Vive en Europa pero se crió en Detroit- explicó él- Fué una de las almas que Evelyn Mercer salvó.

-En otras palabras; Chica problemática- dijo el otro policía

-No te aceleres, Dean- le cortó el hombre- Esa chica fué una de las pocas que se salvó del todo. Su padre era un borracho que maltrataba a su madre. La mató de una paliza cuando la cría tenía seis años. Se ensaño a base de bien con la mujer y a Ariadna la encontraron vagando sin rumbo, en estado de shock y con la ropa empapada de la sangre se su madre.

Los polician intercambiaron una mirada complice

-La señora Mercer la acogió durante siete años, hasta que unos tíos suyos se la llevaron a vivir a la parte canadiense de Detroit.-continuó él -Pese a eso jamás faltó a una sola comida de los sabados con la señora Mercer.

-Una historia conmovedora, ¿No crees Craig?-Dijo Dean- Pero eso no significa que sea un pedazo de pan. El resto de sus hijos tampoco faltaron a ninguna comida de los sabados y son unos delincuentes.

-Ariadna no es como esos chicos. Terminó el instituto un año antes de lo habitual, con notas envidiables, y se fué a europa a estudiar fotografía. Actualmente se dedica a hacer reportajes fotograficos y cosas así. Se escribía con Evelyn asiduamente. Era su niñita, para que mentir.

-¿Nunca se metió en problemas?

-Se crió con los Mercer.-repuso, como si eso lo dijera todo- Su reputación es buena pero no intachable. La chica tiene un buen gancho de izquierda y sabe defenderse, pero jamas inició pelea o discusión alguna. Los deportes no se le dieron nunca bien, pero antes practicaba Kendo y, por lo que me contaron, todabía lo practica.

-Una princesita, vamos

-No es una princesa. Lo que tiene se lo ha ganado a pulso, luchando por ello. Tiene su merito.

-¿Se llevaba bien con los chicos?- preguntó Craig

-Bueno, con Jeremy sigue teniendo buena relación. Y Angel y Bobby la adoraban, pero no sé si siguen en contacto.

-¿Y que hay de Jack?

-¡A ese ni lo menciones!.-rió- No podían ni verse. Él odiaba su "total y absoluta perfección divina" y ella no podía soportar su "pasotismo inaguantable"

-Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que una chica se resistiera a los encantos de Jack Mercer.-dijo Dean, riendo

-Y yo jamas creí que Jack Mercer se resistiese a una chica como esa.-apostilló Craig- porque la señorita Hale no es para nada despreciable.

-¿Resistirse? Bah...Para ellos dos los encantos que ambos poseen eran inexistentes. Si se vuelven a ver es muy probable que discutan. Entre ellos no hay otra forma de comunicación mas que la de insultos y gritos.

-Ariadna Hale.....-murmuró Craig- Por qué me da a mi que su regreso va a causar mucho juego en la zona.....

-Una mujer siempre trae problemas, amigo....Sea cual sea su condición o de donde venga......- contestó Dean

Los tres hombres rompieron a reir.

* * *

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el primer capitulo de Eslabones Sin Cadena. **

**Se agradecen enormemente los reviews.**

**Pronto el segundo capítulo:**

**_"-Jack, me da igual que te sientas amenazado por una chiquilla como Ariadna- dijo Bobby, algo mosqueado- Es nochebuena y te portarás como un niño bueno tratando a Ariadna de manera educada. Evelyln la quería como a una hija asi que eso la convierte en nuestra...._**

**_-¡No lo digas, Bobby!- bufó él"_**

**_  
_****_......._**

**Araziel Cross**


	2. Reencuentros y desencuentros

**Hola y bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de Eslabones sin Cadena. **

**Como siempre, los personajes de "4 Brothers" no me pertenecen  
(pero aceptaré gustosa que me regalen a Garrett Hedlund por Navidad XD)**

**Espero que os guste. **

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**2º Capitulo: Reencuentros y desencuentros**

* * *

-¡Joder, Jeremy!- gritó Jack por quinta vez-¡sabes de sobra que peferiría comerme  
un kilo de tierra antes que verle la cara a esa!

-callate de una vez, Jack-repuso Angel.

Ellos dos y Bobby, junto con Sofi, habían ido a cenar a casa de Jeremy por Nochebuena.

-Pero es que estas cosas se avisan antes. Esto ha sido un ataque a traición.

-Jack, me da igual que te sientas amenazado por una chiquilla como Ariadna- dijo Bobby,  
algo mosqueado- Es Nochebuena y te portarás como un niño bueno tratando a Ariadna de  
manera educada. Evelyn la quería como a una hija asi que eso la convierte en nuestra....

-¡No lo digas, Bobby!- bufó él

-Jack, parece mentira que tengas veinticuatro años

-Vale, mensaje captado. Seré educado, pero no espereis que salte de euforia al verla.  
¡Ni siquiera vino a su funeral!

-Si que vino- repuso Jeremy- lo que ocurre es que prefirió no acercarse.  
No quería acabar discutiendo contigo de nuevo.

-Chica lista...-murmuró el rubio, entre dientes.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Camille fue a abrir.

-Es ella. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, Jackie-Dijo Bobby, amenazante  
-Ve a la cocina, baja esos humos y ya de paso comienza a sacar las cosas para la cena.

Se escucharon voces alegres en la entrada y el ruido de unos tacones.  
Cuando Ariadna Hale entró en el salón-comedor todo el mundo se la quedó mirando.

La joven vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta ajustada,  
azul oscura y con escote en pico. las mangas iban separadas de la camiseta y acababan acampanadas.

-Ariadna, no sabes lo contento que estoy de verte- dijo Jeremy, abrazandola.

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por invitarme-

-¡Eso, Jem, monopolízala!- soltó Angel, separandolos.

-¡Angel!- dijo la joven, abrazandole- ¿que tal?

-Muy bien, la verdad. yo no te preguntaré lo mismo, porque a la vista está  
-rió el hombre- ¿Recuerdas a Sofi?

-Si, claro.-la joven le dió dos besos- ¿que tal estas, Sofi?

-Muy bien, gracias-

Y ambas jovenes se embarcaron en una corta conversación en español.

-Que bonito....y al malvado de Bobby que le zurzan...-repuso Bobby

-Lo siento Bobby- contestó ella abrazandole- ¡Te cortaste el pelo!

-Bueno, va, te perdono...aunque quien no podría perdonartelo todo....-soltó Bobby  
-Que guapa estás, mujer...Si mi madre pudiera verte....

-Si, bueno....

- y, dinos...¿Que haces en Detroit?-preguntó Angel- Nos sorprendimos mucho  
cuando Jeremy nos dijo que ibas a pasar las navidades aquí.

-La verdad es que estoy haciendo un reportaje fotográfico sobre Detroit.  
Sobre los barrios conflictivos y las familias afectadas.  
Quiero mostrar la parte humana de todo esto.

-¿Y como se te ocurrió?

-A raiz de lo de Evelyn....

Un leve silencio se apoderó del lugar, pero por poco tiempo, pues las dos pequeñas  
de Jeremy entraron corriendo alegremente.

-¡Ariadna!- Gritaron las dos al unísono

-Amelia, Daniella....vaya...Estais enormes....-contestó la joven abrazandolas

-¿Nos has traido algo de Europa?-

-Daniella, eso no se pregunta- la regañó Camille.

-Da igual, Camille....Los regalos se dan siempre despues de la cena,  
¿Recordais?, y he traido para todos.

-Ari...No deberías haberte molestado....-dijo Bobby

-No es molestia. A veces llegaba a un pais o a una ciudad y veía algo.  
Entonces me decía "Eso le encantaría a tal" y lo compraba.

-Vaya....Nos alagas, nena-dijo Angel- eso demuestra que seguimos presentes en tu vida,  
aunque hace años que no nos veamos....

-como para olvidar a unos jaleantes como vosotros....-Contestó ella, riendo  
- Un ligón, Un matón y otro que se volvió un Santo.

-Creo que has contado mal....-insinuó Jeremy- te falta uno.

-Bueno.....él....-La chica se lo pensó bien- él es....

La joven intentó decir algo, pero justo en ese momento Jack entró en el comedor con  
la bandeja del pavo entre las manos y lo colocó sobre la mesa.  
Ni siquiera había visto a la chica, hasta que se alzó y se giró.

Ella tambien le miró, sin saber que decir. Hacía años que no se veían y a penas  
sabían el uno del otro. Al contrario que con los otros tres, su contacto con Jack Mercer  
había sido nulo, si exceptuaba lo que le iban contando Evelyn y los otros tres.

Jack la miró fijamente, de arriba abajo. Ariadna se quedó escudriñando sus ojos grises azulados.

Todos se prepararon para lo peor. Bobby estaba eligiendo las frases con las que  
cortar la pelea, Angel estaba listo por si la cosa llegaba a las manos, Sofi y Camille  
se disponían a llevarse a las niñas de allí y Jeremy..... Bueno, Jeremy los miraba con los ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa divertida.

Porque jeremy había advertido algo que los otros no.

-Ariadna....-dijo el joven, al fin, dando un paso hacia ella

-Jack.....- La joven también avanzó.

Se quedaron enfrentados. La diferencia de altura era mas que evidente.  
Ella a penas medía metro cincuenta y seis y él medía casi metro noventa.

Todos esperaron el siguiente movimiento.

-Te veo...Bien....-comentó la chica

-Si...yo tambien a ti....-

La tensión aumentaba y eso era mas que evidente

-Que tal de.....-hizo una seña para indicar que se refería a las heridas  
provocadas por los disparos de hacía dos años.

-Perfectamente, gracias....-contestó él, averiguando lo que quería preguntar  
-Y que tal tu....tu...ya sabes....

El chico se señaló la muñeca izquierda. La chica se la había roto hacía dos años y medio  
en un campeonato de Kendo.

-Bien, ya he vuelto a competir....

La conversación podía haber sido de lo mas ligera y animada, pero evidentemente  
eran Ariadna y Jack. Se notaba que estaban controlando las palabras que le decían al otro.

-Bueno...Bienvenida de nuevo a Detroit, Niña Perfecta-culminó el chico, sonriendo  
y ofreciendole la mano.

-Gracias, Chico Pasota- Contestó ella estrechandosela y devolviendole la sonrisa.

Hubo unos soplidos generales de alivio. Primera pelea sorteada.

-Bueno....sentémonos ya, que el pavo se enfría- dijo Camille, sonriendo.

-¡Yo al lado de Ariadna!-gritó Amelia

-¡Pues yo al lado de tio Jack!-contestó Daniella.

Hubo risas generales. Jack y Ariadna quedaron sentados frente afrente,  
sin quererlo. Se resignaron y cruzaron miradas de advertencia.

Los demas suspiraron. Aquella iba a ser una velada muyyy larga......

* * *

**bueno, aquí acaba el segundo capitulo de Eslabones sin Cadena. **

**A decir verdad, me gusta mas como está desarrollandose este Fic que el de Eragon....  
Pero todo a su tiempo....**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Tomatazós arsénico y demás.....Incluso se aceptan reviews! XD**

**En el proximo capitulo: **

_**"Ariadna parecía azorada. Sonrió divertida y miró a la ****chiquilla.**_

_**-Si, supongo...-Jack le clavó sus ojos azules. Ariadna se ****sintió rara- Aunque en todos sitios hay chicos guapos, ****Daniella." **_

**Araziel Cross**


	3. Comida de Navidad

**Y aquí esta el 3º capitulo de mi fic.**

**los personajes de 4 Brothers no me pertenecen.**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**3º Capitulo: Comida de Navidad**

* * *

-¡Yo al lado de Ariadna!-gritó Amelia

-¡Pues yo al lado de tio Jack!-contestó Daniella.

Hubo risas generales. Jack y Ariadna quedaron sentados frente a frente, sin quererlo. Se resignaron y cruzaron miradas de advertencia.  
Los demas suspiraron. Aquella iba a ser una velada muyyy larga......

-Bueno....-comenzó Bobby- Y..¿que tal Europa? ¿por donde has estado estos ultimos meses?

-Por España e Italia.

-Uhmm....España..dicen que el jamon es una esquisitez....-dijo Jeremy.

-Si, lo es...me traje un poco pero me lo confiscaron en la aduana.

-Seguro que ahora esos aduaneros se estaran dando un atracón con nuestro jamon- soltó Angel, con una mueca divertida.

Todos rieron.

-Bueno, cuentanos...¿hay algun romance en tu vida?-Preguntó Jeremy a conciencia. Jack levantó levemente la vista, con cierta curiosidad.

-Sabes de sobra que no, Jeremy.-contestó-No hay nada serio...Estoy demasiado ocupada...

-Demasiado ocupada con el trabajo de fotógrafa, lo sé-completó el hombre- Solo es que no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día me digas que tienes pareja estable.

-Pues espera sentado, encanto- dijo ella.

Volvieron a reir. Jeremy miró a Jack con curiosidad, parecía mas relajado que hacía algunos minutos.

-Y...Europa...¿Es bonita?- la pregunta, cordial y amable, de Jack le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

-b-bueno....si. Aunque todo depende de la ciudad...He traido fotos, si quieres luego te las puedo enseñar.....

-Si..Eso...Eso estaría bien...

Los hermanos Mercer no sabían como tomarse aquello. Daba mas miedo verlos hablar amablemente y llevandose bien que discutiendo a gritos.

Ademas se encontraban en un ambiente mas tenso de lo habitual

-Y...Uhm....¿Que tal os va a vosotros?

-Bueno, Entre Angel, Bobby y yo logramos abrir el hotel, como bien sabes...En fin, tu nos dirás que opinas de como quedó, despues de todo te alojas en él.

-Es bonito. La verdad es que me resulta muy acogedor.

-Todo es gracias a la decoración ideada por Camille y sofi.

-Fué muy amable por vuestra parte el hacernos caso- comentó Sofi

-¿amable?, Por favor, ¿Os imaginais un hotel decorado por estos cuatro?- dijo Camille.

Todos rieron, menos Jack. Parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y a ti que tal te va con lo de la musica?- se aventuró a preguntar Ariadna. Ya puestos, aprovecharía el arranque de amabilidad de Jack al maximo.

Jack levantó la vista, medio distraido. No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

-Bien. A mi y a los chicos nos va bien...-contestó, refiriendose a su grupo.-Por lo menos hemos subido un poco de categoría...

Sonrió levemente.

-Me alegro...-contestó ella.

-Ariadna....¿Hay chicos guapos por Europa?

-¡Daniella!¡Vaya pregunta!- dijo su padre, riendo.

La joven parecía azorada. Sonrió divertida y miró a la chiquilla.

-Si, supongo...-Jack le clavó sus ojos azules. Ariadna se sintió rara- Aunque en todos sitios hay chicos guapos, Daniella.

-¿Incluso en Detroit?- siguió la niña

-Si, aquí tambien.- contestó ella.- incluso hay algunos mas guapos.

-No creo que en Detroit haya chicos mas guapos que en Europa

-¡Pues claro que los hay!-soltó la pequeña Amelia

-¿Ah, si? ¡dime uno que lo sea!-le contestó su hermana

-Tio Jack es mas guapo que cualquier chico del resto del mundo.

Ariadna oculto una sonrisa floja y miró a Jack, divertida.

-Tío Jack no cuenta.

-¿Por qué no?

Jack le devolvió la mirada, aguantandose tambien la risa al ver la absurda discusion ocasionada

-Porque Tío Jack es nuestro Tio.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea mas guapo que el resto del mundo.

Ambos jovenes intercambiaron una mirada complice. "cosas de niños", parecían decir.

Nadie, excepto Jeremy, se dio cuenta de ese intercambio de miradas.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si! Tio Jack es el mas guapo del universo enteeeeeero

-¿Mas guapo incluso que yo?- Ariadna las miró divertida.

Las niñas la miraron, confusas.

-No.

-¿entonces soy mas feo que ella?-dijo Jack, siguiendoles el juego

-¡Tampoco!

-¿entonces?-preguntaron todos al unisono

-Tio Jack Es el mas guapo de los chicos- dijo Amelia

-Por eso si tio Jack es el mas guapo de los chicos, Ariadna es la mas guapa de todas las chicas del universo.

-Sip, Ariadna es muy muy guapa, incluso mas que la abuelita Evelyn de joven.

Las niñas seguían con su discusion sobre la belleza, mientras los demas retomaban la cena y sus conversaciones de adultos.  
Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

-Pero...si los dos son los mas guapos del universo ¿no deberían estar juntos?

-Pues no porque son hermanos

-Ariadna no es hermana de papa y los tios, solo vivio con ellos hasta que su familia la encontró.

-Entonces....Si no son hermanos....y los dos son los mas guapos de la galaxia....¿Se van a casar?

Pregunta aplastante formulada a voz de grito por una inocente niñita, que todos los comensales escucharon y que provocó una gran catastrofe.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el tercer capitulo de Eslabones sin cadena XD**

**que mala soy...lo corto justo en lo mas interesante XD**

**Pues os aguantais. Pronto el cuarto capitulo.**

**acepto criticas arsenico y Reviews!**

**En el capitulo 4:**

**_"-Solo puedo decir que es algo para enterrar el hacha de guerra. Ya no somos unos crios. Deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien.....  
o por lo menos llevarnos- La joven sonrió levemente."_  
**

**Gracias por leerme y Hasta pronto!**

**Araziel Cross**


	4. Enterrando el hacha de guerra

**Bueno..... Aquí teneis el capitulo cuatro.....**

**los personajes y el argumento de "4 Brothers" no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**4º Capitulo: Enterrando el hacha de guerra**

* * *

Las niñas seguían con su discusion sobre la belleza, mientras los demas retomaban la cena y sus conversaciones de adultos.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

-Pero...si los dos son los mas guapos de la galaxia ¿no deberían estar juntos?

-Pues no porque son hermanos

-Ariadna no es hermana de papa y los tios, solo vivio con ellos hasta que su familia la encontró.

-Entonces....Si no son hermanos....y los dos son los mas guapos de la galaxia....¿Se van a casar?

-.......-

Pregunta aplastante formulada a voz de grito por una inocente niñita, que todos los comensales escucharon y que provocó una gran catastrofe.

Porque Ariadna y Jack se atragantaron con el pavo.

En un intento de volver a recuperar el aliento la joven le dió un manotazo a su copa de vino, esta se volcó y el liquido rojo cayó sobre Jack.

El joven por su parte, se había atragantado de una forma inimaginable, por lo que se golpeó para poder volver a respirar.

Mala idea.

Jack perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la silla. Y ya de paso golpeó en la espinilla a la joven.

Unos segundos de silencio sepulcral y....

-Oh, dios mio! Jack, ¿Estas bien?- Ariadna se levantó medio cojeando para ayudarle.-cuanto siento lo del vino, de verdad no quise..... Dios, que patosa soy...

-Bah, No te preocupes....Si, eres una patosa, pero eso no es nada nuevo, ¿No?-Dijo el chico mientras Ariadna lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. No parecía enfadado.

-P-Pe-Pero....-intentó excusarse ella

-Ademas me he caido yo solito....Y para colmo te he dado una patada...Lo siento...

-Entonces estamos en tablas...

-Si, eso parece....

-.....-

Entre tantas disculpas el resto de comensales se tronchaba de risa, tanto por el comentario de las pequeñas como lo que había ocasionado.

Porque, si bien ellos tambien se habían atragantado con el pavo, la ensalada o la bebida, el numerito de los veinteañeros fué la gota que colmó el vaso de la ridiculez y no pudieron evitar reirse.

-Oye, por poco morimos ahogados...¿Eso os resulta comico?-gruñó Jack

-Habeis estado a un tris de quedaros sin regalos por mi parte- les reprochó Ariadna.

Pero las risas y las bromas a costa de ambos jovenes no cesaron en toda la cena. Muy a pesar de ellos dos.

........

Una vez recogida la mesa se sentaron junto al fuego a darse los regalos. Solo faltaban los de Ariadna.

-Mis regalos los tengo en el coche. Bobby, ¿Podrías ir a por ellos?

El hombre asintió y la joven le lanzó las llaves.

-Jack, vamos. Ayudame a traerlos, niña linda.- Bobby miró a Ariadna mientras el chico se levantaba-¿Cual es tu coche?

-Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas-dijo ella, de manera misteriosa.

Ambos salieron por la puerta, acelerados.

-Menos mal que las cosas no se han desmadrado.-comentó Bobby-Te estas controlando, ¿eh?

-Bueno, creí que iba a ser mas dificil...Siempre y cuando ella tambien se controle todo irá bien-

-¡Joder!- gritó bobby al ver el coche.

-¿Que te pas...?-entonces Jack tambien lo vió- ¡La madre que la parió!

Allí, aparcado frente a la casa, había un precioso Aston Martin ultimo modelo descapotable de color morado oscuro.

-Es una pasada...-soltó Jack- algo ostentoso, pero una pasada....

-ni se te ocurra pedirselo prestado. Recuerda como acabó mi coche nuevo.

-¡En aquella ocasion tenia diecisiete años!

-Si, y sigues conduciendo igual.

Ambos hermanos sacaron los regalos del maletero, cerraron el coche y volvieron a entrar en la casa.

-Oye, Ariadna...¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?

-Ni lo sueñes Bobby. Mi coche no se lo dejo a _NADIE_. y no me pongas esa carita de cachorro que conmigo no funciona

-Y luego me dices a mi...-murmuró Jack.

Comenzó a repartir los regalos. Todos eran cosas unicas. sacadas de anticuarios o de tiendas escondidas en callejuelas.

Pero cuando llegó el turno de Jack todos contuvieron el aliento.

Aquí podía desencadenarse una buena discusion.

-Solo puedo decir que es algo para enterrar el hacha de guerra. Ya no somos unos crios. Deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien.....o por lo menos llevarnos- La joven sonrió levemente.- ademas, creo que es una de las pocas cosas que mas deseas en este momento.

Ariadna le entregó un sobre. Era de papel de diseño, con membrete.

Jack lo abrió y leyó la carta que venía en su interior.

-¿Es una broma?- dijo, mirandola con incredulidad

-No. va totalmente en serio, Jack.- contestó la joven- Yo nunca bromearia con algo así.

-Joder....¿Como narices lo has conseguido?

-Bueno, un amigo me debía un favor y Evelyn me había enviado unas maquetas...Solo tuve que pedirle que las escuchase...-

-Pero.... ¿Se puede saber que narices es lo que pone?- preguntó Angel, con enorme curiosidad.

-Una de las discograficas mas prestigiosas de francia quiere que vayamos para hacer algunas pruebas y ver como funcionamos...

-¿Que?

-¿Es una broma?

-Ari, tia, ¿como lo has logrado?

-Ya os lo he explicado, me debian algunos favores. Y como ya he dicho antes....es algo para enterrar el hacha de guerra.

-Buah...-Jack aun estaba alucinando.- Por mi el hacha queda enterrada en el subsuelo....Pero....

-¿Pero qué?

-Joder, Ariadna....¿Ahora que te regalo yo por tu cumpleaños? Porque has puesto el liston muy alto....

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Bueno, te lo ha puesto a ti y a todos los demas- dijo Sofi.

Ariadna sacó una camara de fotos y pronto el flash estaba deslumbrando a todos los presentes.

-Joder, nena!-se quejó Jack, tapandose los ojos

-Ari, para ya- protestó Jeremy

-Siempre con lo mismo-dijo Angel, cegado por los flashes

-¿quien fué el listo que le regaló su primera camara?-gruñó Bobby, parpadeando con fuerza.

-Fuisteis vosotros cuatro- apuntó Camille

-La culpa es vuestra, chicos- rió Sofi.

Mientras, las pequeñas Mercer posaban divertidas para la camara.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro.**

**Se agradecen reviews.....En serio, aunque sean para criticar.**

**En el capitulo cinco:**

**_"-No sé a lo que te refieres....._**

**_-Pues yo creo que si lo sabes. Esos ojitos tuyos no brillaban tanto antes de la cena de nochebuena.- Dijo Jeremy_**

**_-No sabes de lo que hablas, Jeremy_**

**_- No puedes seguir negando lo evidente y lo sabes."_**

**Hasta el proximo!**

**Araziel Cross**


	5. El primer paso es aceptarlo

**Hola y bienvenidos al capitulo quinto de Eslabones sin Cadena. **

**Como ya es costumbre, he de decir que "4 Brothers" no me pertenece en absoluto (una pena...)**

**ah, bueno....las edades.... Solamente son estimaciones mias.  
No creo que sean las de verdad en la peli, pero me da igual. XD**

**Las pongo aquí para que tengais una referencia**

**Muerte Evelyn:**

**_Ariadna: 20 años  
Jack: 22 años  
Angel: 26 años  
Bobby: 28 años  
Jerry: 29 años_**

**Regreso Ariadna:**

**_Ariadna: 22 años  
Jack: 24 años  
Angel: 28 años  
Bobby: 30 años  
Jeremy: 31 años._**

**Y una vez aclarado este punto.....**

**el capitulo!! XD**

**

* * *

**

**5º Capitulo: El primer paso es aceptarlo**

* * *

Jack llamó por segunda vez al timbre. Allí estaba, a primera hora de la tarde, helándose de frío delante de la casa de su hermano y este sin abrirle.

Cuando Jeremy apareció ante él, el joven resopló.

-Por fin. Creí que iba a morir congelado aquí fuera....

-No caerá esa breva...anda, pasa.

El joven le dió una última calada al cigarro que se había encendido y lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo antes de entrar.

-¿Se puede saber a que venían esas prisas?- preguntó Jack, quitandose la chaqueta de cuero- Sonabas extrañamente emocionado al otro lado del teléfono.

-Pasa al salón, Jack. Y sientate- el chico obedeció y se sentó en el sofá. Jeremy tomó asiento en un sillón que había en frente.

-¿Y Camille y las niñas?

-Salieron a dar una vuelta- el hombre suspiró.-Bien, chico...Nunca creí que iba a tener esta conversación contigo pero, por suerte, al final si que la tendremos...

-¿De que estas hablando, Jeremy?

-Hablo de esa vieja manía tuya de modificar sentimientos para engañar al personal y, sobre todo, a ti mismo.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.....

-Pues yo creo que si lo sabes. Esos ojitos tuyos no brillaban tanto antes de la cena de nochebuena.- Dijo su hermano.

La cena había sido hacía dos dias. La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Jeremy

-No puedes seguir negando lo evidente, y lo sabes.

-¿Se te congeló el cerebro o algo así?- soltó Jack, de malas.

-Jack, no seas idiota. Con esto solo provocas confusion y un daño irreparable. ¿Crees que es razonable que, en lugar de aceptarlo y punto, te obligaras a ti mismo a odiarla para no tener que batallear con lo demas?

-En serio Jeremy...No sabes de lo que estas hablando...-dijo el joven, poniendose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Así que no es cierto que estes coladito por Ariadna desde hace años...-

El joven se paró en seco y miró al suelo fijamente. La mirada se le endureció. Levantó la vista con lentitud y miró a su hermano.

-Te destruiste a ti mismo para no sentir...y ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad....

-Tu no lo entiendes ¿Vale?- dijo entre dientes Jack- somos totalmente opuestos. Pertenecemos a mundos distintos. Es mejor dejar las cosas como estan y no sacarlas de contexto.

-¿Que perteneceis a mundos distintos? ¡Por favor!- Jeremy bufó- Ella se crió en las mismas calles asquerosas que nosotros, Jack. Pero, al contrario que la mayoría, en lugar de quedarse lloriqueando luchó por salir de Detroit. Y lo consiguió.

-Y por eso mismo las cosas se quedaran como estan-

-Jack, de momento nadie mas se ha dado cuenta....Pero es cuestión de tiempo que Angel y Bobby también se enteren. Y, si lo apuramos, Ariadna no es estúpida. Se acabará enterando por unas o por otras razones.

-No por mi-sentenció el joven

-Sé sincero contigo mismo, Jack....Y ya de paso sé sincero con ella-

-¿Que sea sincero con ella?- el chico comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-¿Y que se supone que debo decirle? ¿Que estoy colgado de ella desde que yo tenía doce años y ella diez?¿que no pasa un solo día sin que la recuerde? ¿Que cuando me dispararon y quedé agonizante no podía pensar mas que en ella? ¿es eso lo que quieres que le diga?

-Sería un buen comienzo....

-solo lograría espantarla, Jeremy. ¿Acaso la has visto? ¡Pues claro que la has visto, que pregunta!.....

-Si, claro, la he visto varias veces ¿Y qué?

-¡¿'Y qué'? ¿¡Como que "Y qué"?!

-cálmate, Jackie....

El chico se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá.

-Es que....Es perfecta en todo....Guapa, lista, inteligente, sabe defenderse sola....Es una luchadora nata...Triunfa en su trabajo y hace lo que le gusta....y....

-Uhmm....-

-¿Y que soy yo?...Un perdedor fracasado que no acabó el instituto y que solo sabe tocar la guitarra, con un largo historial delictivo, atrapado en Detroit y sin medios para salir...

-Eres un cabron pesimista, Jack. ¿Lo sabias?-

Jeremy se acomodó en el sillón

-En primer lugar Ariadna no es tan perfecta como tú te crees. Si es lista e inteligente es porque sabe fijarse en las cosas y no se deja mangonear. Hace lo que quiere a su manera y si se equivoca acepta que ha sido culpa suya. Si sacaba notas altas solo era porque estudiaba.

Jack lo escuchaba con atención.

-¿Que es guapa? lo es, pero yo he conocido a un montón de chicas mas guapas que Ariadna. Lo que pasa es que eran tontas de remate y la inteligencia de nuesta querida Hale la hace todabía mas interesante.

-Pero....

-Shhh! Si triunfa en su trabajo es porque se esfuerza al maximo sin renunciar a sus ideales. y en cuanto a que disfruta, tú tambien disfrutas tocando la guitarra, ¿O me equivoco?

-Si, supongo....

-Bien. Porque Ariadna es una chica bastante torpe, mala para los deportes, se altera con regularidad y tiene malas pulgas. A parte no sabe tocar instrumento alguno y no llegó a entrar a la universidad porque ¿Adivinas? le aburría. Se metía en lios, igual que todos. Y con los chicos no es que haya tenido mucha suerte.

Jack no dijo nada, siguió escuchando.

-Y en cuanto a tí, hermanito.... Tienes a la mayoría de las féminas de Detroit a tus pies, guaperas. Sabes tocar la guitarra y componer de forma brutal y tienes mejor expediente de conducta que Bobby, Angel y yo juntos. Aunque tú opines lo contrario.

-Bah..da igual....esa chica supera mis posibilidades....

-¿Estas seguro? Porque creo que el hecho de que consiguiese para tí la oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales como musico es un paso enorme- Jeremy sonrió- Jack... una chica no le hace un favor así a un chico al que odia. Piensalo....

-Bueno, vale. No me odia ¿Y que?- el joven resopló- sigo sin tener oportunidad.

-Dios, ¡ahora sé por qué no quería tener esta charla contigo! Eres imposible, hermano....Así nunca lograrás nada productivo.

-Tampoco me ha ido tan mal hasta ahora....

Jeremy se desesperó. Se acercó a Jack y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Vamos a ver, pedazo de imbecil ¿Tu la quieres?

-....-

-Contesta, idiota. No serás una nenaza por admitir lo que sientes

-Mas que eso.....-murmuró él, enterrando la cara entre las manos- mucho mas que quererla....

-Así que....Estas enamorado de ella de verdad, ¿No?

Jack asintió con lentitud.

-Bien, pues haz algo. Y pronto, porque tal como esta el panorama, al final te la van a quitar.

Entonces el timbre sonó.

-Deben de ser los chicos...

-¿Y que hacen aquí?

-Ariadna iba a enseñarnos sus fotos, ¿Recuerdas?

-Genial....muy oportunos....No se si despues de este interrogatorio de tercer grado al que he sido sometido podré mirarla a la cara.

-Podrás y lo haras. Eres un Mercer, hermano.

-si....Soy un Mercer....Un Mercer cobarde....

-Animo, Jackie...Ya verás como todo va bien...

Jeremy se fué ha abrir la puerta y Jack se quedó solo, pensando.

el joven se levantó y miró por la ventana. El rostro de Ariadna se reflejó en ella.

-Despues de todo...sabía que este día iba a llegar algun día....

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el 5º capítulo**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Se aceptan reviews!**

**En el capitulo 6:**

_**"-Vaya con la señorita remilgos....-comentó Angel mirando una foto-¿De donde sacasteis esos trajes tan.....ejem...faltos de ropa?**_

_**-Una de ellas es diseñadora....-murmuró la joven, azorada.**_

_**Entonces llegaron a una foto la mar de interesante.**_

_**-¡Vaya! Ey, Jack, mira esta!- dijo Bobby, pasandole la fotografía.**_

_**Jack la miró, temiendose lo peor."**_

**Araziel Cross**


	6. Fotografías y recuerdos

**Aquí os traigo el 6º capítulo de mi fic de 4 Brothers.**

**Disclaimer: 4 Brothers no me pertenece.**

**Edades de los personajes:**

**Regreso Ariadna:**

**Ariadna: 22 años  
Jack: 24 años  
Angel: 29 años  
Bobby: 31 años  
Jeremy: 32 años.**

* * *

**6º Capitulo: Fotografías y recuerdos.**

* * *

-Genial....muy oportunos....No se si despues de este interrogatorio de tercer grado al que sido sometido podré mirarla a la cara.

-Podrás y lo haras. Eres un Mercer, hermano.

-si....Soy un Mercer....Un Mercer cobarde....

-Animo, Jackie...Ya verás como todo va bien...

Jeremy se fué ha abrir la puerta y Jack se quedó solo, pensando.

El joven se levantó y miró por la ventana. El rostro de Ariadna se reflejó en ella.

-Despues de todo...sabía que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano....

-¿que día?

Jack se giró sobresaltado. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-¿Jack?- preguntó de nuevo Ariadna, mirando al chico con preocupación- ¿Estas bien?

-Has estado a punto de causarme la muerte por infarto- repuso él- Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso...

-¿Hacer el qué?- la chica puso cara de inocente

-Aparecer de la nada y asustarme de ese modo....

-Lo sieeento....

-Bueno, chicos...dejaos de tonterias y vamos a ver esas fotos-dijo alegremente Bobby

Se sentaron junto a la chimenea encendida.

Ariadna comenzó a pasar fotografías de Francia, Italia, Irlanda, Escocia y España.

La mayoría eran de paisajes o personas anónimas y, solo puntualmente, salía la joven con mas gente o sola.

-No eres amante de las fotografías ¿verdad?- preguntó Angel, riendo

-Prefiero estar DETRAS de la camara....

-Se ve de lejos, con solo mirar tus fotos...-dijo Bobby-¿Queda alguna mas?

-No...Ninguna....

-¡Mentirosa!- gritó Sofi sacando otro paquete- ¿y que me dices de estas?

-¡No! esas no....¡Esas nos las hicimos unas amigas en una noche de borrachera! Cada una se quedó con las suyas pero.....EY! He dicho que no las veais!

-Vaya con la señorita remilgos....-comentó Angel mirando una foto-¿De donde sacasteis esos trajes tan.....ejem...faltos de ropa?

-Una de ellas es diseñadora....-murmuró la joven, azorada.

Entonces llegaron a una foto la mar de interesante.

-¡Vaya! Ey, Jack, mira esta!- dijo Bobby, pasandole la fotografía.

Jack la miró, temiendose lo peor.

Pero, en realidad, la foto no era nada del otro mundo.

Ariadna posaba en un bar, apoyada en una guitarra eléctrica. Vestía un corsé, pantalones ajustados y botines de tacón, todo ello de cuero negro.

Las manos estaban cubiertas con unos miniguantes de cuero, llevaba un colgante extraño al cuello y se había alisado el pelo completamente, dejándoselo suelto.

Aún así la chica estaba preciosa. Con un aura misteriosa de chica mala que se acrecentaba con el vestuario y el lugar.

-Esto....esa fué una noche que....bueno.....-rió ella, nerviosa-fué una idiotez, pero estábamos en un concierto y luego.....pues....

-Vamos, nena...pero si sales bien....-dijo Jeremy, tranquilizandola.

-Si, ¡al menos aquí llevas mas ropa!-comentó Bobby.

Todos rieron a carcajada limpia.

Pero Angel seguía con la fotografía en la mano.

Porque había algo en aquella foto que sus hermanos desconocían. Y si Ariadna no había dicho nada sus labios también estarían sellados....

.............

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Srta Hale- El recepcionista del hotel le dedicó una sonrisa, entregándole las llaves de la suite.

-Gracias Patrick- contestó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ariadna miró el reloj, no era muy tarde pero estaba agotada.

Se había pasado horas mirando y comentando fotografías con los chicos. Incluso les había dejado los albunes de fotos por si querían quedarse con alguna en concreto.

Despues de todo ella tenía los negativos y siempre podía volverlas a revelar.

Abrió la puerta, tiró el bolso y la gabardina sobre un sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

Se había pasado cada una de las mañanas de los días que había estado en Detroit paseando por las calles y haciendo fotos. La noticia de que el angelito de Evelyn Mercer había vuelto con la intención de reflejar la verdadera Detroit en un reportaje fotográfico se había extendido como la pólvora.

A la gran mayoría la idea le gustaba y colaboraban gustosamente.

Pero no era algo que agradase a todos y Ariadna sabía de sobra que tarde o temprano llegarían los problemas. Despues de todo, aquello era Detroit.  
Y en Detroit las cosas se suelen hacer a las malas. A la joven no le asustaba lo que pudiera ocurrir. despues de todo ella se había criado en ese ambiente y sabía defenderse sola.

Y, si las cosas se ponían verdaderamente feas, tenía a cuatro angeles velando por ella.  
Aunque mas bien eran angeles caidos.

Ariadna siempre reservaba algunas horas para estar con los chicos. Despues de todo eran parte de su familia. Se había criado con ellos y los quería pese a todo.

Aún recordaba la época en la que vivía con Evelyn.

Las navidades eran especialmente ruidosas en aquella casa. Jack y ella solían tener varios "choques de opiniones" al día, Angel sufría movidas por su manía de engañar a las chicas para que acabasen bajo el muérdago, Bobby siempre acababa en comisaría y Jeremy se acababa metiendo en lios por culpa de Bobby.

Sí....Aún recordaba la navidad de sus quince años. Aquel invierno ya no vivía con los Mercer, pero sus tíos habían tenido que ir a California para que su tío se sometiese a un tratamiento de quimioterapia y la habían dejado al cuidado de Evelyn.

Jeremy había ido a recogerla a casa de sus tios. Pese a que él y Bobby ya no vivían con Evelyn, solían ir por accion de gracias y navidad.

El trayecto había sido bastante tranquilo, si se descontaban las bromas del chico a costa de Ariadna.

Al llegar a la casa, la chica supo que algo no iba bien.  
Las cosas estaban tranquilas....Demasiado tranquilas tratandose de los Mercer.

Y efectivamente. Nada mas abrir la puerta una oleada de gritos golpeó los oidos de Ariadna.

-¡pero Marie!-discutía Angel por teléfono-solo ha sido un besito de nada bajo el muerdago.....Vamos mujer, que es navidad.....Ademas ella.....¡Eso es mentira! Yo no he metido la lengua....

-¡De eso nada, Jack!- gritaba Evelyn- ¡No creas que voy a dejar que abandones el instituto antes de los diecisiete!

-Mamá tiene razón, Jack- dijo Bobby.

-¡Y contigo hablaré mas tarde!-le espetó la mujer- ¿¡Que es eso de que te han vuelto a detener?!

-Pero...pero.....-seguía Angel, por telefono- ¡Espera!, No me....Cuelges....

-EJEM....-Carraspeó Jeremy. Ariadna no sabía para donde mirar.

Y, por supuesto, mas tarde acabó discutiendo con Jack. Aunque eso no era novedad.

Jack y ella habían discutido por tonterías desde siempre. Ariadna no sabía exactamente por qué la irritaba tanto, pero el caso era que lo hacía.

La chica tenía mucha paciencia, pero Jack Mercer acababa con toda ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. sabía donde atacar y como atacar para ocasionar una discusión y hacer daño y Ari no se quedaba corta. Usaba frases enrevesadas e irónicas que sacaban de sus casillas al chico.

Y no es que ella no intentase antes cambiar esa situación. al principio tragaba con sus borderías e intentaba ser amable....pero llegó un punto en que lo dió todo por imposible y decidió defenderse. Desde entonces la casa se había convertido en una batalla campal entre ambos, pillando a los otros tres hermanos en medio y colocando a evelyn en la posición de árbitro.

-Sé que la culpa no era unicamente suya....-murmuró la joven, mirando el techo- Yo tambien empecé algunas discusiones.....Es increible que despues de tanto tiempo haya conseguido una tregua con Jack... A Evelyn le hubiese gustado ver algo así.

La joven Hale suspiró. Evelyn.....Tendría que visitar su tumba tarde o temprano. Y eso era algo que le hacía llorar. Porque significaba admitir que ya no estaba, que jamas volvería y que ella no volvería a sentir nunca mas esa calidez de madre protectora y angelical que emanaba siempre.

Y con estos pensamientos, Ariadna Hale se quedó profundamente dormida.....

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 6!**

**En el capitulo 7:**

**_-No te debían favores, ¿Cierto? Y aun así te la jugaste....uno no se la juega a favor de una persona si esa persona no le importa en demasía...._**

**_-Entonces será que me importa mas de lo que todos se creen....porque me la jugué bien jugada...._**

**Se aceptan reviews, opiniones y tomatazos.**

**Gracias por leerme**

**Araziel Cross.**


	7. Si me la jugué, fué por él

**Aquí teneis el 7º capitulo de Eslabones sin cadenas,  
mi fanfiction de "4 Brothers"**

**Disclaimer: 4 Brothers no me pertenece.**

**Edades de los personajes:**

**Regreso Ariadna:**

**Ariadna: 22 años  
Jack: 24 años  
Angel: 29 años  
Bobby: 31 años  
Jeremy: 32 años.**

* * *

**7º Capitulo: Si me la jugué, fué por él.**

* * *

Nevaba lentamente en Detroit. El parque estaba desierto y cubierto de nieve.

Pese a esto, Ariadna se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios, con la cabeza gacha y expresión afligida.

las crueles palabras de Jack aún resonaban en su cabeza, como dardos envenenados clavados en su corazón.

Aquella vez el chico había logrado herirla de verdad.

Unas gruesas lagrimas luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. Se las limpió con furia.

Alguien se sentó en el columpio de al lado. Ella no se movió.

-Otra vez aquí....- la voz de Angel no preguntaba. Afirmaba.- solías venir aquí despues de pelearte con Jack...Antes te calmaba y te despejaba las ideas. ¿Sigue siendo así?

La joven asintió lentamente.

-¿Porque no podemos dejar de discutir, Angel?- preguntó de pronto-Por mas que lo intentamos no logramos llevarnos del todo bien.

-Es normal, Ari...no siempre puedes llevarte bien con todo el mundo....

-Ya, pero esto no es normal....Es ya por pura inercia....

Un fuerte suspiro brotó de sus labios.

-Estábamos hablando de su grupo de musica y al minuto discutíamos sobre como había conseguido la audición para él.

-Bueno...tiene curiosidad...es normal que quiera saberlo...

-¿Y no le basta simplemente con lo que le dije?- repuso ella- me debían un par de favores y me los cobré. Punto y final.

Un silencio sepulcral los abordó.

-No te debían favores, ¿Cierto?-dijo angel, tras unos segundos.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Y aun así te la jugaste....

Ariadna asintió levemente.

-Uno no se la juega a favor de una persona si esa persona no le importa de verdad- siguió el hombre-Y algo así....

-Entonces será que me importa mas de lo que todos os creeis....

Angel la miró fijamente. La joven no despegó la vista del suelo.

-Me debe de importar demasiado....-continuó ella-porque me la jugué bien jugada....

-Ya...Siempre tratando de poder entenderle, de poder llevarte bien con él, de no molestarle y, al mismo tiempo, de hacer lo que a tí te venía en gana.

Angel suspiró

-Eso es algo complicado, ¿no crees?

-Pero no imposible....

-Seguro....Pero lo tuyo no tiene solución, Ariadna. A menos....

-¿A menos que qué?

-A menos que admitas que no es solo cosa de que te importe de verdad.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Ari....

-¿Insinuas que yo estoy....?

-No lo insinuo, lo afirmo.

-Angel.....No creo que yo....

-Cuanto mas tiempo pasaba observando lo que ocurría mas me daba cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Eso es imposible....

-¿En serio?

Angel hizo una breve pausa

-Entonces...Si de verdad no sientes nada de eso por él.....¿Por qué te duelen tanto sus criticas e insultos? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto su total pasotismo?

Ariadna soltó un hipido.

-Vale...puede...puede que tengas razón...

-Aja...

-Y si, hipoteticamente hablando, resulta que es cierto que estoy enamorada de Jack desde que era una cría....¿que mas da?

-Pues da mucho, Ariadna....Porque si, hipoteticamente hablando, estas enamorada de mi hermano....Solo hay una solución directa y viable para todo esto.

-¿Cual?

-Decirle la verdad. Dile lo que sientes.

-¡¡Eso ni de coña!! ¡¡Ni muerta me planto yo ante el insensible de Jack Mercer y acepto que estoy loca por él!!

Angel la miró con una media sonrisa en los labios y ella se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Oh!, ¡Vale! No es una situación hipotética....¡es la maldita y cruda realidad!.

-Bien, ya hemos dado un paso....

-Joder....¡¿Por qué de todos los tiós del planeta me tuve que enamorar de Jack Mercer?!

-Porque el roce, sea bueno o malo, hace el cariño...y del odio al amor hay solo un paso, encanto....

-Si, supongo...no sé....

-Ademas...¿recuerdas la historia de ESA foto?

-¿la del bar?

-No hay otra que yo sepa.

-Ya ya....me retaste a vestirme así solo porque vosotros cuatro tuvisteis una conversación, de la cual desconozco el contenido, sobre si yo sería capar de vestirme de cuero enterita.

el hombre rió.

-Eso mismo. Y tampoco sabes que dijeron los chicos de ESA foto cuando tu te fuiste.

-no me lo vas a contar, ¿Verdad?

-Son cosas de hombres...no creo que quieras saberlo, Ariadna. Solo te diré.....

La chica le miró.

-Jack se quedó con ella. No preguntes por qué, porque hasta yo tengo mis limitaciones pero....La cuestión es que se la quedó.

Hubo un leve silencio.

-¿Crees que lo chicos....?

-¡No!...de momento solo lo sé yo. Jeremy a lo mejor es posible que sospeche algo. Jack no tiene ni idea, obviamente, y Bobby...Bueno, es Bobby....Estas cosas no son su especialidad....

-¿Y Camille y Sofi?

-Camille no. No os conoce lo suficiente..... Sofi si que lo sabe....Se lo dije yo...

-¡Joder, Angel. Eres un bocazas!

-Tranquila, no dirá nada....Puedes hablar con ella para desahogarte...Entre mujeres os entendeis mejor....

-Si...eso haré....Gracias Angel....-dijo abrazandole.

-De nada, nena...-respondió él-ahora vamonos de aquí, que se me está helando el culo.

.......

Esa tarde, cuando los chicos se fueron a sus típicos partidos de hockey, Ariadna se quedó con Sofi en la casa, Hablando.

-Así que ya lo has aceptado....Bien, eso es un buen inicio...-dijo la mujer

-Si, lo sé....pero....Pero ahora no creo que....Es que no sé que hacer...Es decir, me han atraido otros hombres, claro pero...

-Pero no era amor, ya. Te entiendo.....Uhm...De momento deja que las cosas vayan por sí solas. Acabais de discutir y no es viable actuar de ninguna manera. Tu haz como si nada, como siempre. Ya veremos que se puede hacer al respecto dentro de unos días....

-te agradezco que me ayudes con esto, Sofi...

-de nada cielo...¡Adoro hacer de delestina!

las dos mujeres rieron alegremente

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el capitulo 7.**

**En el proximo capitulo.....**

**_-Pero...Pero, ¿que hay de tu sueño de ser musico?_**

**_- Eso es solo un sueño. Ya no se puede hacer nada por mí o por Bobby o Angel. Pero tu has conseguido escapar y no es recomendable que te mezcles con gente que puede causar tu vuelta al infierno._**

**_-Jack, no seas ridiculo...._**

**Se aceptan criticas y Reviews.**

**Araziel Cross**


	8. Confesiones en el cementerio

**Hola!!**

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic!**

**espero que os guste! ^_^***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la película "4 Brothers" no me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo tener a Jack xD)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: confesiones en el cementerio**

* * *

No había nadie en el cementerio a esa hora de la mañana. El viento helado soplaba con fuerza. Los arboles se movían acariciando con sus ramas las slitarias lápidas que lo poblablan, como una macabra y melancolica estampa de recuerdos vacíos.

Ariadna había colocado un ramo de rosas rojas en la tumba de Evelyn Mercer y, tras años de agnosticismo, sin pisar una iglesia, rezó un par de oraciones por ella.  
Sonrió con ironía. Evelyn les había inculcado a todos la fé y la religión, pero Ariadna no había encontrado gran cosa en ello, solo un millar de preguntas sin respuesta, un montón de dudas sin solución alguna evidente.

-Al final tenias razón con aquella frase de "El amor aparece cuando menos lo buscas y en el lugar mas inesperado".....-dijo, al fín, tras estás callada un rato- supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que aceptar la realidad, ¿No?.

La joven suspiró y miró la lápida.

-Jack Mercer-sonrió de medio lado- quien lo diría, ¿Verdad?. Pero el hecho de que me pierda mirando sus ojos azulados no es ninguna novedad....Despues de todo, tu me pillabas continuamente haciéndolo de niña....Aunque nunca dijiste nada.

Se quitó un mechón de la cara y resopló.

-Si....Le quiero de verdad y no volveré a negarselo a nadie...excepto a él mismo....

volvió a reinar el silencio en el cementerio. Aquella situación le era rara. Sabía que algçun día tendría que admitir ante Evelyn la verdad, pero no que lo haría ante su lápìda

-Te Extraño......-murmuró, con voz emotiva-Te extraño mas de lo que puedas imaginar.....

Suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Como siempe mis "adoradas" primas están retrasando mi visita a casa de mi tía. Está claro que no me quieren allí, pero dado que es a mi tía a quien quiero ver me tendrán que aguantar lo minimo un dia o dos-sonrió divertida- despues de todo Tia margaret está deseando verme de nuevo.

........................

La joven caminó hasta la salida. Una vez fuera se paró en la entrada, para colocarse mejor los guantes de cuero. Se quedó mirando con profunda tristeza las puertas de hierro del cementerio.

Unas pisadas le indicaron que alguien se acercaba a paso ligero.

-Bobby me dijo que te encontraría por aquí....

Ella no se giró, pese a que se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar esa voz.

-Oye, Ariadna...siento haberte presionado tanto con el tema de la audiencia...Fué muy descortes por mi parte....lo digo en serio.

-Bah....olvidado....-dijo la joven.

La voz le temblaba notablemente. Estaba llorando.

Jack miró el muro del cementerio con sus ojos claros y suspiró pesadamente.

-Se la echa de menos, ¿cierto?

la joven asintió, soltando un sollozo.

-Creo...es como si....como si la hubiese defraudado...

-que tontería.....

-Lo digo en serio, Jack.

-Ariadna....Tu, menos que nadie, tienes derecho a decir eso.

-pero es lo que siento.....

Ella seguía sin girarse. Jack no la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

Sabía de sobra que odiaba que la viesen llorar y era evidente que ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-Ari....

-La defraudé al no estar aquí.....Al no estar con ella el día de acción de gracias. Me pidió que viniese, pero yo tenía mucho trabajo y no pude....

Apretó los puños con rabía. Habia sido una idiota integral al negarse.

El joven colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y presionó levemente

-Eras su orgullo personal, Ariadna. Una de los pocos que no acabó como nosotros....

-Jack, vosotros no....

-Nosotros somos angeles caidos....- continuó el chico

-Pero, ¿que estas.....?

-Pudimos salvarnos y no quisimos.... Tu aun no has caido. No cometas los mismos errores que nosotros. Vete de Detroit y olvidate de todo esto....Porque una vez que caes ya no puedes volver atrás.

-Jack lo que estas diciendo no...

-Hazme caso... Nos alegramos de verte,en serio, pero este ya no es tu mundo. Y yo ya no puedo salir de aquí.

-¿Vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad que te he dado?-la joven se giró bruscamente y él dejó caer sus manos.

La chica tenía los ojos acuosos y algo enrojecidos, pero mantenía una mirada firme.

-digamos que voy a denegar la oferta...

-Pero...Pero, ¿que hay de tu sueño de ser musico?

- Eso es solo un sueño. Ya no se puede hacer nada por mí o por Bobby o Angel. Pero tu has conseguido escapar y no es recomendable que te mezcles con gente que puede causar tu vuelta al infierno. Jeremy lo hizo y la cosa no acabó bien.....

-Jack, no seas ridiculo.

-Ariadna....

-¿De verdad crees que te hubiese ofrecido la oportunidad de tu vida si realmente no estuviese segura de tu talento?

-Tu perspectiva es diferente. No perteneces a este mundo

-¡Y tu tampoco!

El joven rió levemente.

-Sigues siendo una ingenua idealista....Quizás en un par de años entiendas que la vida no es siempre de color de rosa y que no todo el mundo tiene su final feliz. Y menos unos desequilibrados de Detroit.

-¿No vas a entrar a visitar su tumba, al menos?

-Los angeles caidos no entran en los lugares santos....

Dicho esto el joven depositó un beso en su cabeza y se alejó de allí.

Ariadna no había sabido reaccionar ante sus palabras, pero tenía clara una cosa. No regresaría a Europa sin que Jack y su grupo la acompañasen.

Porque lo había arriesgado todo por él, y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

Porque el verbo abandonar no entraba dentro de su bocabulario.

-no pienso tirar la toalla, Evelyn...-murmuró al viento-no dejaré que Jack renuncie a una vida mejor.

.....

Poco despues de que Ariadna se marchase de allí, llegó Jeremy, con un ramo de flores.

-Hola mamá-dijo depositando el ramo junto al de Ariadna-Veo que Ari ha estado aquí...

suspiró y rezó una oración. Luego retomó la conversación.

-Las niñas estan bien, como siempre....Camille está como loca con ellas, ya sabes...Uhmm...La presencia de Ariadna nos ha alegrado bastante estas fiestas.

Sonrió con complicidad

-Sobre todo a Jack. Tenías razón en lo de que estaba pillado por ella....pero no sabes de que manera lo está...Es decir, tú ya me decías que había gato encerrado en todo aquello, pero jamas podrías haberte imaginado lo que le esta ocurriendo. Siempre ha sido muy lanzado para todo, pero esta vez esta como...no sé...Acojonado sería una buena palabra.

suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

-Es posible que te confabularas con los angeles para darles una leccion a esos dos...Aunque yo lo vería mas como un regalo....

.....

Una hora después Unas pisadas volvieron a interrumpir el descanso de los muertos.

Un ramo de flores fué depositado junto a los otros dos.

-Mamá....Te hechamos de menos....-murmuró Angel- Seguro que ya lo sabes......

suspiro.

-Gracias por influir en los astros para que Ariadna pasase con nosotros esta navidad. Es una bendición.... Se está empezando a llevar mejor con Jack, aunque eso tambien lo sabes ¿Cierto?....-

Tragó saliva, pesadamente.

- Se llevan mejor gracias al hecho de que ella está cediendo mas de la cuenta.... Seguramente porque ha acabado por aceptar lo que para tí y para mí nos era ya demasiado evidente. Como tu misma dijiste en un par de ocasiones, sus sentimientos son tan puros que a veces hasta se confunden.

rió levemente

-No sé lo que sentirá realmente Jack pero....solo espero que ese bestia no acabe por destrozarle el corazón a Ariadna. Creo que no sería capaz de recuperarse del batacazo.

miró hacia el cielo.

-En fin.....Tu sabrás lo que haces....

El hombre no dijo nada mas. Murmuró una oración en favor de su madre y se marchó.

.....

-Ey, jefa Evelyn....-Bobby intentó ser gracioso, pero tenía la mirada triste y opacada- espero que por ahí arriba te esten tratando bien...Uhmm... Ariadna ha cambiado mucho en estos ultimos años, deberías verla. Esta muy guapa....

rió por lo bajo.

-La tensión entre ella y Jackie es mas que evidente, pero por lo menos no han transformado Detroit en su campo de batalla personal....Estan extrañamente dociles y complacientes el uno con el otro....Supongo que será por complacernos o porque es navidad...o incluso porque han madurado, quien sabe.....

Puso una mueca divertida.

-Angel y Ariadna se traen algun secretito entre manos.....y Jeremy y Jack planean algo....No se por qué pero me da que me perdí parte de la película, porque a veces no me entero muy bien de sus comentarios...-de repente se dio cuenta de algo- EY! jajajaja Angel y Ariadna...A y A....Jeremy y Jack.... J y J.....jajajajaja

La gracia no estaba en ningun lado, pero Bobby era así. Veía chistes donde nadie mas lo hacía.

- Insisto en lo ultimo que te he dicho, mamá.... En esta casa esta pasando algo que a mi se me ha pasado por alto y no pienso quedarme quieto hasta que lo averigüe....-hizo una pausa.- ¿Sabes que Ariadna le regaló a Jack la oportunidad de actuar frente a una importante discografica? Pero el muy imbecil llegó esta mañana diciendo que había "declinado la oferta".

Resopló enfadado.

-En serio....Estoy empezando a creer que, ademas de marica, Jack es completamente idiota... ¿¡Como se le ocurre rechazar algo así?!... Esta mal de la cabeza....Y, hablando del tema...¿cuando piensa salir del armario de una puta vez? porque la verdad, es mas que evidente......

Bobby siguió hablando y hablando de cosas trascendentales, hasta que empezó a repetir comentarios.

Despues regresó a casa, cabizbajo. El sol se estaba poniendo....

Al entrar se encontró a Jack tumbado en el sofá con la guitarra entre las manos.

-¡Eh, Nenita guapa!- Jack le miró- ¿Has ido a visitar a mamá?

-.....los angeles caidos no entran en los lugares santos....- murmuró el joven.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?!-gritó Bobby, poniendose en modo agresivo- ¡Dejate de mariconadas y mueve tu blanco culo hasta el cementerio si no quieres que te estrelle ese cacharro en la cabeza!

-"Este cacharro" se llama guitarra, Bobby-repuso el chico, poniendose en pie y dejando la guitarra a un lado- Y fué un regalo de mamá, asi que ni te atrevas.

Dicho esto Jack Mercer salió de la casa arrastrando los pies y dando un portazo.

* * *

**En el Capitulo 9**

_**venga venga.....Vamos a cantar-dijo bobby, sujetandose para no caerse de boca y desplomandose en uno de los sillones- Jackie saca la guitarra...**_

_**-Será mejor utilizar el karaoke esta vez, Bobby...-contestó el aludido, bebiendo otro trago de su vaso- no creo que sea capaz ni de cogerla correctamente....**_

_**-eres una nenita, Jackie....¿Y tu te llamas musico?-le retó Bobby**_

**Espero que os esté gustando.**

**Arsenico, tomates insultos y felicitaciones dando click en Reviews ^_^***

**Araziel Cross**


	9. Borrachera al estilo Mercer

**Hola!! aqui estoy otra vez! y traigo el capitulo nueve!**

**Disfrutadlo!**

**Disclaimer: "4 Brothers" y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por mucho que me duela no tener a Jack pra mi sola xD)**

**

* * *

**

**capitulo 9:borrachera al estilo mercer**

* * *

-bueno, ya estoy aquí....-murmuró frente a la tumba de su madre-no se por qué insisten tanto.... Uhmm...siento no haberte venido a visitar desde el entierro pero es que.... No me gustan los cementerios y todo el mundo lo sabe....En fin...-suspiró mirando la lápida- Supongo que me va bastante bien... Ya sabes... con el grupo.....y estoy controlando las peleas con Ariadna, aunque no pidas milagros....

Suspiró y encendió un cigarro.

-Lo siento mamá....se que te pometí que iba a dejar de fumar, pero es el unico vicio que tengo.......Creo....

Le dió una larga calada y comenzó a hablar nuevamente, tras expulsar el humo con lentitud.

-Ariadna.....Uff....Ya sé que nunca te lo dije, pero siempre sentí que tu ya lo sabías....-se dejó caer en la hierba y le dió otra pequeña calada al cigarro.-El caso es que creo que como no lleve cuidado se podrá ir de las manos en cualquier momento....Así que debo de ser muy muy cuidadoso.....si......

Se calló de golpe y miró la lapida. Se quitó uno de los guantes y limpió el hielo que se había adherido a esta. El nombre de su madre allí grabado le golpeó como un mazo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas incontrolables, así que lloró en silencio, murmurando palabras de disculpa y cosas así.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí llorando. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Jack....Vamos a casa que aquí te vas a congelar.

El chico ni se movió.

-Jack, no seas estúpido...¿es que no ves que oscureció hace ya un buen rato?

-dejame en paz, Ariadna....-la voz le temblaba.

-Oye, los chicos me han enviado a buscarte porque temían que te hubieras lanzado al suicidio de cabeza y si vuelvo sin tí no creo que se sientan reconfortados en absoluto.

-Dile a esos cabrones que me dejen tranquilo...-

-Muy bien....Y ya de paso, señor Mercer, congelate de frio y muerete de hambre.

-Lo que preparan esos tres no se puede ni llamar comida, Ariadna....

-Da la casualidad de que esta vez he cocinado yo, así que muevete....-La joven tiró de su brazo, pero él no cedió. no era raro, si se tenía en cuenta que Jack podía levantar a Ariadna con un solo brazo y sin a penas esfuerzo, y eso que era el mas delgado y menos musculoso de los cuatro hermanos.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, Ariadna puso los ojos en blanco y sacó un llavero. Lo agitó junto al oido del chico. Jack levantó la vista, tenía los ojos acuosos y de un rojo intenso.

-¿que es eso?

-Si dejas de hacer el imbecil te dejo conducir mi Aston Martin. Por mucho que lloriquees frente a su tumba a temperaturas de frío extremo Evelyn no volverá.- Suspiró- Así que vamos con Angel, Sofi y Bobby antes de que acaben ellos solos con la cena.

El chico se puso en pie, se restregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos y la miró

-¿conduzco yo?- dijo, con una media sonrisa traviesa.-Creí que no se lo dejabas a nadie por nada del mundo....

-es a Bobby a quien no se lo dejo, ya sabes como conduce....No se lo digas, ¿Quieres?

-Me alagas, encanto.....

Ariadna le lanzó las llaves y él las atrapó al vuelo.

-Como le hagas el mas minimo arañazo te descuartizo, Mercer....

..............

Jack aparcó limpiamente frente a la casa de los Mercer y ambos bajaron del coche.

-Nunca había conducido nada igual....realmente parece que va solo....

-Si, es un coche excelente-admitió la joven-¿No se te olvida algo?

-Creo que no....

-La llaves-contestó ella firmemente, extendiendo la mano.

Jack le lanzó las llaves y le dedicó una media sonrisa que bien podría haber hecho desmayar a mas de una.

Ariadna se limitó a cogerlas al vuelo y a entrar en la casa.

-¡Ya he vuelto!-dijo la joven-¡Y traigo al suicida!

-¡Por fin!-gritó Angel-¿donde puñetas estabas? nos tenías preocupados, capullo.

-En el cementerio....-una respuesta escueta y sin sentimiento que hizo que los comentarios no siguieran.

-Bien....Vamos a cenar-dijo Sofi- Como puedes ver, Jack, Ariadna y yo no hemos dejado que esos preparen ninguna de sus recetas de aspecto cuestionable y de calificación Arma de Destruccion Masiva

Todos rieron divertidos.

Tras la cena vino la parte favorita de los Mercer, que se resumía en una palabra: Alcohol. Comenzaron objetando que solo serían un par de copas, pero los piques por ver quien aguantaba mas sin emborracharse no se hicieron esperar.  
Y, por supuesto, Ariadna y Sofi no se dejaron amedrentar por los gallitos de los Mercer.  
Así que, tras un buen rato, acabaron todos muy muy mal. Y cuando digo esto quiero decir que, de haber tenido que pasar el control de Alcoholemia la cosa no se hubiese quedado solo en una multa muy elevada.

Los cinco no dejaban de decir paridas y de meterse los unos con los otros.

De repente, la cosa se salió totalmente de madre.

-venga venga.....Vamos a cantar-dijo bobby, sujetandose para no caerse de boca y desplomandose en uno de los sillones- Jackie saca la guitarra...

-Será mejor utilizar el karaoke esta vez, Bobby...-contestó el aludido, bebiendo otro trago de su vaso- no creo que sea capaz ni de cogerla correctamente....

-eres una nenita, Jackie....¿Y tu te llamas musico?-le retó Bobby

-el problema, hermano.....-contestó Jack, arrastrando las palabras-Es que nos hemos bebido hasta el alcohol del botiquin

-Di mejor hasta el agua oxigenada..........-apuntó Angel

-.....Hasta el agua de los floreros.....-rió Ariadna.

A Sofi le entró la risa floja.

-¿Oye...Tu no escribiriste una canicion?-la pregunta, con palabras raras, de Bobby pillo a Ariadna por sorpresa.

-se dice 'Escribiste' y 'Cancion'-corrigió Jack

-Callate con tus paridas ortograficas, princesita-contestó Bobby-¿Y bien?

-Si ¿Y que?

-Cantala.

-¿¡Que?!-gritó ella- ¡¡Ni de coña, Bobby!!

-Oh, vamos...¿Porque no?- rogó el hombre-Carita de Mazapán puede tocar la guitarra, asi podras cantar tranquilamente....

-Muerete, Bobby....-gruñó Jack

-No, Bobby tiene razon.....Sería interesante ver eso-Apuntó angel.

-Yo lo apoyo- Añadió Sofi, aun con la risa floja.

Hubo un silencio. Bobby, Angel y Sofi miraron fijamente a Ariadna. Jack estaba concentrado en su guitarra.

-Vale, vale.....-La joven se levantó como bien pudo y fué hasta su maletín, cogió una carpeta y regresó a su sitio a trompicones.

-Esto no...esto no...esto tampoco.....-comenzó a decir, mirando los papeles-Ah! Esto!. toma, la partitura.....

-¡Pero si tu no sabes nada de música!-dijo extrañado Jack, mirandola con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya. Me la escribió una amiga-dijo esta, como si nada

-Bueno...dejad los malditos tecnicos.....

-Es tecnicismos, Bobby-corrigió Angel

-¡Lo que sea! Dejadlos para luego y cantad!.

-Estamos borrachos.....-dijo Jack

-¿De verdad? ¡No me había dado cuenta!-dijo Bobby, sarcástico-¡Pero que niña mas lista!

-Para ya con eso.....Lo que quiero decir es que no va a salir muy bien. Si a penas podemos caminar dudo mucho que tocar la guitarra y cantar sea nuestro exito del día...

-¡Vosotros a lo vuestro!-Insistió el hermano mayor.

Estaba claro que a bobby le encantaba oir tocar la guitarra a Jack y escuchar cantar a Ariadna. Pero eso era algo que no admitiría ni bajo tortura.

La chica se aclaró la garganta y Jack comenzó a tocar.

Ariadna cantó, dejando al pequeño de los Mercer los coros y la guitarra.

_'Una mueca vacía de cariño.  
una niebla que anula mis sentidos.  
El camino se difurca, se enegrece,  
se destruye, se oscurece._

_No recuerdo mi pasado  
No comprendo mi futuro  
Mi presente está oxidado  
entre las rejas del mundo_

_Jane Doe.  
Llámame Jane Doe  
porque ya no reconozco  
ni mi propio ser.  
Jane Doe.  
Ahora soy Jane Doe.  
pues estoy perdida entre la nada  
sin sentir y sin saber._

_El canto triste y melancólico  
de un cisne a la luna llena  
La sangre que se derramó  
tiñendo aquellas laderas._

_Jane Doe.  
Solo seré Jane Doe.  
Si experiencias vividas.  
Porque mi alma se perdió  
entre trazos de realidad y ficción._

_Otro corte en mi alma.  
Ya ni me duele el dolor.  
No soy dueña de mi vida,  
ni siquiera de mi razón._

_Jane Doe.  
Llámame Jane Doe  
porque ya no reconozco  
ni mi propio ser.  
Jane Doe.  
Ahora soy Jane Doe.  
pues estoy perdida entre la nada  
sin sentir y sin saber._

_Jane Doe.  
Solo seré Jane Doe.  
Si experiencias vividas.  
Porque mi alma se perdió  
entre trazos de realidad y ficción._

_No necesito mas sentido  
que el que ese nombre me da.  
Las siete letras que tú conociste  
se ahogaron en aquel mar. _

_Jane Doe.  
Llámame Jane Doe  
porque ya no reconozco  
ni mi propio ser.  
Jane Doe.  
Ahora soy Jane Doe.  
pues estoy perdida entre la nada  
sin sentir y sin saber._

_Jane Doe.  
Solo seré Jane Doe.  
Si experiencias vividas.  
Porque mi alma se perdió  
entre trazos de realidad y ficción.'_

cuando la canción acabó todo quedó en silencio

-Joder.....Eso ha sido una pasada....-Dijo Sofi

-¡La hostia! ¡Solo os faltaba la batería y el bajo!-añadió Angel

-Eso....ha....ha...ha estado bien....-dijo Bobby. Pero lo que de verdad quería decir, y los ojos acuosos le delataban, era "Ha sido precioso"

ambos chicos sonrieron satisfechos.

* * *

**En el capitulo 10º**

**_-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Alguno de vosotros tiene que ayudarme!-se quejó Ariadna- como tenga que aguantar yo sola un día entero los comentarios de mis dos primas que no os extrañe si acabo por suicidarme-_**

**_-Lo siento, pequeña-dijo Jeremy-Conmigo no cuentes. Estoy casado y tengo hijas._**

**Espero que os esté gustando el Fic ^_^***

**Espero vuestros reviews**

**Besos!**

**Araziel Cross**


	10. Visitas de Cortesía

**Hola! aqui teneis el capitulo diez! **

**Espero que guste ^_^*.**

**Disclaimer: "4 Brothers" no me pertenece (NOOO!!! NO OS LLEVEIS A JAAAACK T_T)**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capitulo 10º: Visitas de cortesía**

* * *

Jack se despertó mareado y con un intenso dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué me siento como si me hubiese atropellado un tren de mercancias?- Se pregunto en voz alta mientras enterraba los dedos de ambas manos en su pelo

Entonces recordó la juerga de la noche anterior. Se bebieron todo. hicieron cosas raras, como cantar......

Maldijo entre dientes a Bobby por haber sido el culpable del comienzo de los piques por ver quien bebía mas.  
Gracias a él ahora estaba desorientado y con una fuerte resaca.

Se levantó a trompicones y se metió en la ducha medio dormido. El agua cálida le terminó de depertar.

A penas había acabado de vestirse cuando la acalorada conversación del piso inferior llegó a sus oidos.  
Bajó las escaleras lentamente, temiendo que fuese grave.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Alguno de vosotros tiene que ayudarme!-se quejaba Ariadna- como tenga que aguantar yo sola los comentarios de mis dos primas que no os extrañe que me suicide-

-Lo siento, pequeña-dijo Jeremy-Conmigo no cuentes. Estoy casado y tengo hijas.

-Angel....Cassanova.....

-Nooo, lo siento.....Ya aguanté a tus primas una vez y quedé satisfecho para toda una vida

-Oh!.....¿Y vosotros os haceis llamar amigos?

-Tranquilizate, Ariadna......-dijo Sofi

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre?-preguntaron Jack y Bobby a la vez.

Bobby acababa de entrar por la puerta y Jack acababa de bajar del todo las escaleras.

-Oh...nada grave....-dijo sofi- solo que Ariadna tiene un pequeño, diminuto, microscópico e insignificante problema.

-¿cual?-preguntaron ambos hermanos a la vez.

Bobby fulmió a Jack con la mirada, este se encogio de hombros

-Tiene que ir a visitar a su tía y no quiere ir sola porque sus primas estarán ahí-informó Angel

Ambos hombres resoplaron con desesperacion

-Mi mas sentido pesame-dijo Jack

-Si, lo mismo digo, que te sea leve..-agregó Bobby.

-¡No me podeis dejar asi!-gritó la joven- ¡Teneis que ayudarme!

-Conmigo no cuentes-dijo Jack, cruzandose de brazos

-Lo mismo te digo, encanto-siguió Bobby

-Pero....pero.....

-Mira, Ari.....Yo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas...Y, ademas, tu y yo acabaríamos como siempre: discutiendo.

-Y por mi parte..-continuó Bobby.-Ya sabes como soy. impulsivo, imprudente.....¿De verdad quieres que tus primas te prohiban regresar?

La joven los miró con carita de cachorro abandonado

-Entonces.....-dijo con voz afligida-¿pensais dejarme a mi suerte?

-Oh..no, otra vez no...-murmuró Jack

Ahí estaba, esa carita de aflicción que hacía que todos se rindiesen a sus pies. Pero el ya se sabía muy bien la jugada y nunca había caido

-Ariadna...entiende que......-comenzó a decir Bobby.

Jack se cruzó de brazos, la voluntad de su hermano se estaba esfumando

"Aquí va" pensó el joven "ahora le remarará y Bobby no podrá negarse"

-Por favor....Bobby.....-los ojos de la joven le penetraron- Sabes que yo sola no podré con esas dos arpias......

Silencio sepulcral. El hombre resopló

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!-dijo, al fin- ¡Pero quita esa cara de cordero degollado!

La joven soltó un gritito de alegría y le abrazó

-Gracias, Bobby-le dijo, dandole un beso en la mejilla- ¡Eres genial!

Jack sintió como los celos le carcomían las entrañas.

-Bueno, Yo me voy a desayunar.....-dijo con tono apagado mientras se metía en la cocina

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?- preguntó Ariadna, confusa.

El resto se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes como es Jack....-dijo Angel.

Jeremy entró en la cocina, mientras los demas charlaban animadamente en el porche de la casa. Jack Llevaba allí un buen rato.  
Despues de comer su hermano menor se había encerrado allí con la excusa de lavar los platos y no había vuelto a salir. Y eso fué hacía ya dos horas y media.

Cuando entró lo vió sentado frente a la mesa del comedor, con un cigarro en la mano y el cenicero lleno de colillas.

-¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo fumando?-le reprochó

-Si. ¿Algo que objetar?

-No. si quieres morirte de cancer allá tú

-Si vienes a darme el sermon.....

-¿Se puede saber por que has reaccionado así?-le cortó su hermano-No es de buena educación ignorar a alguien y menos si ese alguien te gusta

-Dejame en paz......

- si tantas ganas tienes de ir con ella habla con Bobby

-No. No tengo ganas de ir a ver a las locas de sus primas

-Entonces fueron celos porque.....

-¡Por nada!

-Bien. alla tú y tus estupideces. ¡Sigue tirándote a otras mientras te desvives por ella! ¡Aumenta tu lista de chicas una y otra vez hasta que mueras de dolor porque eres tan cobarde que no quieres intentar conseguir a la unica mujer con la que verdaderamente quisieras estar!

Y dicho esto, Jeremy dejó solo a Jack.

Al poco de que se fuera, el rubió le dió un manotazo al cenicero, exparciendo su contenido a lo largo de la mesa.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tiene razón el muy capullo!

........................

Ariadna esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del hotel.  
El día anterior Bobby había accedido a acompañarla a casa de su tía y le estaba esperando para ponerse en camino.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Se retrasaba y bastante, como tardase un poco mas se iba sin él.

Entonces vió el coche de Bobby acercarse y aparcar. Pero el que salió de su interior no era Bobby.

-¿Que haces aqui, Jack?-preguntó, extrañada

-Psss, no creas que me hace mucha gracia....pero Bobby no pudo venir al final.-Contestó el rubio- Personalmente creo que se escaqueó. Me han enviado a mí para sustituirle

- Pffff.......Ese Bobby....-Saco su movil del bolso, enojada

-¿que haces?-preguntó Jack

-¿Tu que crees? ¡llamarle para pedirle explicaciones!-contestó la muchacha, esperando tonó al otro lado de la linea- Genial! sale el buzón de voz.....

Ariadna marcó otro número. Jack se puso tenso.

-¿Jeremy?....¿Esta bobby?......¿¡Como que se fué?!.....¿¡Que no dijo a donde?!....¡cuando vuelva dile que él y yo tenemos que hablar!

Colgó furiosa.

-¿se ha marchado?

-Si.-contestó secamente- mete tus cosas en mi maletero, nos vamos ya.

Jack obedeció. Y mientras lo hacía una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

..............................

Mientras, en casa de los Mercer.......

Bobby, ataviado solo con un albornoz, aporreaba la puerta del cuarto de baño.....desde dentro

-¡¡Daos prisa!!-gritaba.-¡¡Esa niña me matará si llego tarde!!

-Bobby, tranquilo.....-decía Angel-esto lleva su tiempo.....

-Ademas, no te preocupes por Ariadna-Dijo Jeremy- hemos mandado a Jack en tu lugar

-Vale, gracias hermanos.....¡PERO SACADME DE AQUI DE UNA VEZ!

Al otro lado, Jeremy estaba sentado en una silla, de manera relajada y contemplando la puerta sellada firmemente con silicona especial para madera y Angel....bueno, el estaba intentando aguantarse la risa, apoyado en la pared.

-Tranquilo, Bobby....-dijo Sophie, que estana junto a angel limandose las uñas-Te sacaremos de ahí lo antes posible......

---------------------------------

**Bien, hasta aqui el capitulo numero diez ^_^***

**xD no pude resistirme, de veras que no pude. Al principio la puerta del baño solo iba a estar atascada con una silla o algo....pero luego recordé que Bobby es ex-jugador de hockey.... Y que le llamaban "la bestia de Michigan" XD Así que lo cambié por la silicona......Mucho mas efectiva xD**

**en el capitulo 11:**

_**¿Acababa de decir Jack? ¿Jack Mercer? **_

_**¿Aquel tío con pinta de modelo de ropa interior masculina era el mismo chico al que Ariadna no podía ver ni en pintura?** _

**Gracias por leer!**

**Araziel Cross**


	11. Llegada a VillaDesastre

**Y bien, aqui vengo con el capitulo 11**

**No me mateis por ser un fic largo xD**

**Disclaimer: 4 Brothers no es de mi propiedad ( T.T Jackieeeeee)**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Llegada a "VillaDesastre"**

* * *

-¿Quien eres tú?

Ambas mujeres tenían caras de sorpresa.

Al abrir la puerta esperaban encontrarse con el brusco, basto y ancho de espaldas de Bobby Mercer.  
Pero aquel chico no se asemejaba en nada a la descripcion de Ariadna.  
En primer lugar no parecía tener mas de veinticinco años, era alto, de complexión fuerte, pero mas bien delgado. Tenía unos increibles ojos grisaceos y el pelo rubio y alborotado.  
No, no se parecia en absoluto a la descripcion.

-Ey, Jack! Deja de mirar las musarañas y pasa de una vez- le gritó Ariadna, que se acercaba en ese momento

¿Acababa de decir Jack? ¿Jack Mercer? ¿Aquel tío con pinta de modelo de ropa interior masculina era el mismo chico al que Ariadna no podía ver ni en pintura?  
¿Y si no podía verlo ni en pintura por qué estaba ALLÍ, acompañandola a ELLA?

Parpadearon varias veces, asombradas, mientras se apartaban para dejar que los dos recien llegados entrasen.

-Jack, te presento a Liz, la mayor de mis primas

Dijo ella señalando a la mujer mas alta, de pelo castaño oscuro. tenía unos veintinueve años, como mucho.

-Y ella es Sarah, la pequeña- Ariadna señaló a la joven delgada y de pelo cobrizo.

esta ultima debía rondar los veintitres- veinticuatro años.

Jack las saludó educadamente pero en su mirada se reflejó desconfianza. Por lo que sus hermanos le habían contado esas dos eran las harpias causantes de que Ariadna no visitase mas seguido a su tía.

-Ariadna, tu te quedarás en tu antigua habitacion-dijo Liz-Que él se quede en la del fondo, la de invitados.

Ambos jovenes subieron las maletas a las habitaciones. Cuando ariadna iba a volver a bajar Jack la interceptó en el pasillo.

-No me fío de ellas- dijo

-Haces bien...-contestó la joven-No son de fiar.

Una vez en el piso inferior entraron en el salon. la tia de Ariadna se levantó y fué a abrazarla.

Rondaba los cincuenta y siete años, tenia un rostro jovial y un aspecto divertido. El pelo negro, corto y ensortijado y los ojos color azul oscuro.

-¡Ariadna querida!-exclamó-¡Te extrañé!

-¡Yo tambien a ti, Tia Crystal!-dijo ella abrazandola- Ah!, este es Jack.

La mujer le miró de arriba abajo, el chico se sintió cohibido.

-Uhmm....el menor de los Mercer. Encantada de conocerte chico.-sonrió amablemente- aqui solo hay dos normas; Nada de llamarme señora ni de tratarme de usted.

-Eso esta hecho, Crystal

-Uhmmm, aprende rapido.....-dijo la mujer- la segunda norma es nada de sexo.

Jack se quedó blanco como la cal. Intentó tartamudear algo pero no pudo. notó como se le subían los colores.

Ariadna y su tía rompieron a reir.

-Relajate, Jack, solo bromea.........-dijo la chica-Si es que te lo tomas todo a pecho, hombre....

él no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

.......

Durante la comida Liz y Sarah no pararon de mirarlos. Hasta que por fin, al final del postre, la menor se aventuró a hablar.

-Bueno ¿Y que ha pasado con bobby?, si mal no recuerdo era él el que te iba ha acompañar.....

-No pudo venir.....-dijo Ariadna

-Mas bien se escaqueó. Apagó el movil y se largó alegando que tenía una urgencia- explicó Jack- en su lugar vine yo.

Estuvo a punto de decir "me tocó a mi venir" pero pensó que no seria muy educado.

-¿y porque has venido tu?

-Liz!-dijo la tia de Ariadna reprochandole la pregunta.

-Lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo Jack- resulta que Jeremy tenía comida con su suegra y a la novia de Angel no le hacia mucha gracia que él viniese....

-sabes Ariadna.....no eres tan negada en esto como creí-comentó Sarah

-¿Negada en qué?- preguntó la aludida, extrañada.

-Bueno....definitivamente hay que reconocer que tu novio es guapo- dijo señalando hacia Jack.

Jack se atragantó con el agua.

-Porque sois pareja......¿No?

Ambos chicos se quedaron a cuadros, no sabian que decir.

Evidentemente si lo admitían sería malo porque no era cierto y aquello era poner en un compromiso al otro. Pero si lo negasen, pese a que era la verdad, sería como rechazar al otro indirectamente, lo cual tampoco era bueno.

Las dos hermanas se tomaron aquel silencio sepulcral con humor, riendo a carcajada limpia.

-No-

-si-

La voz de Ariadna desmintiendolo y la de Jack admitiendolo se fusionaron en una.

-Si-

-No-

Esta vez las respuestas fueron a la inversa.

-Esta bromeando- volvieron a decir a la vez

Las hermanas y la tía los miraban de manera divertida.

-no es en serio-volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Jack, podemos hablar un momento?- dijo Ariadna entre dientes.

-Claro......

-¡Arriba!-aclaró ella, levantandose

-si, jefa.....-contestó jack, imitandola.

ambos subieron las escaleras a paso ligero

.......

mientras ellos hablaban arriba en la mesa se seguia hablando del tema.

-¿Ves? te lo dije- murmuró Liz

-No. no me dijiste- contestó su hermana

-Si. Te dije cuando subieron a dejar las cosas que estaban saliendo juntos.

-No estan saliendo.-aclaró Sarah

-Jack dice que son novios- dijo la mayor

-Y Ariadna dice que no lo son-contestó la pequeña

-¿Piensas creer a Ari? siempre miente con respecto a los hombres

-Si, voy a creerla

-Yo digo que son novios

-¿Novios? Pero si esos dos no se soportan.

-¿Y si no se soportan porque vinieron juntos?

-YA BASTA- gritó Crystal, mirando a sus hijas- ¡Os estais conportando como unas marujas de pueblo! ¡Que es vuestra prima, por Dios!

-Perdonanos, madre.....

-si, perdon, mama.....

-Yo creo.....-dijo la mujer retomando la compostura- Que no son novios.....

-¿Ves?-dijo sarah-

-Pero.....que no tardaran mucho en serlo....

-¿Como?

-Por favor, chicas.....se nota a la legua que estan enamorados.-continuó ella- él le lleva las maletas, le cede el paso contantemente, ella le sonríe siempre, le deja conducir su coche...... Ademas, recibí una llamada de Jeremy esta mañana....

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Me preguntó como quitar silicona extra fuerte del marco de una puerta. De fondo escuché a Bobby gritando algo de querer salir para poder vestirse....

Las tres mujeres rieron.

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo 11 ^_^***

**En el capitulo 12**

_**-¿Pero se puede saber por qué has dicho eso?-gritó enfadada**_

_**-¡Solo quería ayudarte!**_

**Gracias por leer!**

**Araziel Cross**


	12. Pelea de película

**Hola y bienvenidos al capitulo 12! **

**En primer lugar agadecer a Kathe su ayuda en mis momentos de bloqueo ^^***

**En segundo lugar agradecer el review a Andrea Cullen Black , me alegra de que te guste! Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews.**

**En tercer lugar indicar que 4 Brothers no me pertenece ( Jaaaaackieeeeeeee ) **

**Una anotación, la canción que cantan Jack y Ari en el capitulo nº 9 la escribí yo, por lo que me pertenece **

**Ahora si, disfrutad del capitulo!**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Pelea de película**

* * *

Ariadna entró en su cuarto, practicamente empujó a Jack consigo y cerró la puerta con fuerza.  
Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Y Jack lo sabía. el chico se sentó en la cama mientras veía como ella caminaba de aquí para allá.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué has dicho eso?-gritó enfadada

-¡Solo quería ayudarte!-repuso él

-¿Ayudarme a que?¿a volverlas locas?

-No! a que tus primas dejaran de molestarte con el tema de los novios.

-Muy considerado de tu parte.....-dijo con sarcasmo y cruzandose de brazos-¿Es que no ves que son unas cotillas y que les estas dando carnaza?

-Vale, lo siento. La proxima vez que quiera ayudar recordaré esto.

-Si, recuerda que no necesito ayuda.-zanjó Ariadna

-Sigues igual que siempre...-gruñó Jack

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Tú y tu modo de vida autosuficiente.-Dijo el chico, con una mueca- Pues te diré algo señorita "yo puedo valerme por mi misma" llegará el día en que necesites ayuda y yo no te la pienso brindar.

-Oh! pero si sabes utilizar la palabra "brindar" fuera del contexto del alcohol....-ironizó la joven

-¡Y encima me atacas!

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. Entonces unas voces llamaron la atención de Ariadna

-...Pero me parece muy fuerte que encerrasen a Bobby en el baño.....

- Si, y encima atascando la puerta con silicona.......

-y silicona extra fuerte....

Las voces de sus primas desaparecieron en el pasillo. Ariadna se quedó a cuadros al ver lo que significaban esas palabras.

-¡¡¿¿COMO??!!

-Ari.....no es lo que piensas.....

-¿¡Como que no?! ¡¡Encerrasteis a bobby en el baño atascando la puerta con silicona extra fuerte!!

-Bueno......no exactamente.....

-Explicate......-No estaba de buenas en absoluto

Jack se quedó callado. entonces Ariadna se descontroló y comenzó a lanzarle lo que mas a mano tenía; los cojines y su propia ropa

-¡¡QUE TE EXPLIQUES, MERCER!!

-Fué Angel......una broma.....-dijo él, entre golpe y golpe-juro que no.....yo no tuve....juro que no tuve nada.....nada que ver.....en eso....

-¿¡Por que sera que no me lo creo?!

-Bah....si no quieres creerme no lo hagas...total, nunca lo has hecho. La verdad, no sé por qué aceptaste que viniera.

-¡en primer lugar te ofreciste tu solo al venir hasta mi hotel y en segundo lugar a caballo regalado no le mires el diente!

-¿Si? pues este caballo se ha cansado. ¡Me largo!

-¡Bien! ¡Prepara tus cosas porque nos vamos los dos!

-¡Pues vale!

-¡Genial!

Jack se fué dando un portazo.

Ariadna se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Estaba cansada de peleas y ya no sabía si creerle o no. Por un lado ¿que razones tenia para mentirle? pero por otro....

En esas estaba cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

La joven abrió y Jack pasó dentro.

-Yo ya tengo todo listo.-dijo- o te vienes o me voy

-Vete tu solo

-bien, dame las llaves de coche

-¿que?-se giró de golpe- eso ni lo sueñes

Pero antes de que Ariadna pudiese reaccionar el chico ya tenía las llaves en su poder

-Jack, dame esas llaves

-No

-¡que me las des!- dijo entre dientes y apretando los puños

-No quiero, me voy en tu coche.

-Mira jack.....-ariadna estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedama

-No te las pienso dar.

Intentó quitarselas a la fuerza, pero fué inutil. Él era demasiado alto y ella demasiado bajita.

Jack se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Ariadna se estaba enfadando gradualmente.

-Jack, te lo voy a repetir una ultima vez-la chica estaba enfadada de verdad- dame esas llaves, porque si no.....

-Uy....¿Porque si no qué?-replicó él de forma burlona-¿Que vas a hacerme, chica dura?

Ariadna le clavó sus ojos llenos de ira. Por un momento el chico penso que iba a coger una silla y le iba a sacudir con ella. Estaba preparado para casi cualquier reacción.

Exceptuando, claro está, la reacción que tuvo lugar.

Porque, en una espacie de lapsus irreal, Ariadna le cogió por la camiseta, lo atrajo hacia ella y le plantó un pequeño lameton en la mejilla.

Jack se quedó tan desconcertado que a Ariadna lo le fué dificil arrebatarle las llaves de su coche y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Pero en el ultimo momento Jack la sujetó por el brazo.

-a que ha venido eso?

-no me querias devolver las llaves

-si, pero tanto como un lameton....

-Te hubiera dado un guantazo, pero eso no sirve contra los sinvergüenzas como tú.

-¿Ahora soy un sinvergüenza?

-¡Ahora no, siempre lo has sido!

Jack soltó una risa divertida. Ariadna frunció el ceño.

Aquello no le gustaba. No le gustaba un pelo.....

-¿Que te parece tan gracioso?

-Nada....solo el hecho de que a tí te atraen en exceso los sinvergüenzas.

El joven lucía una imagen triunfante en su pose y en su rostro. La chica se quedó a cuadros, pálida y sin saber que decir.

De repente una frase le vino a la cabeza. No, era una idiotez decir aquello.......

-Así que, bien mirado-continuó Jack-Si soy un sinvergüenza debería de atraerte, ¿no?

-De eso nada, Mercer.-replicó Ariadna

-¿En serio?

-A mi solo me gustan los hombres decentes- Ya esta, ya lo había dicho y de seguro pagaría por ello.

Un reflejo de malicia y picardía iluminó los ojos del chico.

-Yo soy un hombre decente- dijo, al fin, escudriñandola con sus iris claros

Aquella mirada hizo que le flaqueasen debilmente las piernas.  
Y la respuesta de él la dejó aun mas helada ¿Le estaba siguiendo el rollo o quizás....?

Tenía que comprobarlo, así que continuó con el numerito.

-No, no lo eres

Vale, el hecho de estar representando una de las escenas mas famosas de Star wars era algo extraño, pero desde luego lo que pasó a continuación no fué para nada fingido.

Porque Ariadna no se esperaba aquella desesperación con la que la atrajo hacia sí, ni el anhelo con el que la besó despues.

La dejó sin aire, sin fuerzas, arrinconandola como un leon a su presa para luego irse rapidamente de la habitación.

Ella se quedó pegada a la pared intentando recuperar el aliento....

Entonces se dió cuenta de algo. Ya no tenía las llaves del Aston Martin en la mano.

Se asomó por la ventana y vió que no estaba su coche.

-¡Maldito seas Mercer!-gritó al viento.

En la lejanía un joven reía descaradamente.

* * *

**Ainsh...... como me gusta hacer rabiar a ariadna xD si es que soy mala xD**

**Bien, me disculpo con los fans de Star Wars, pero....¡no pude evitarlo! Es que me encanta esa escena.......xD y eso que no soy de las romanticas, lo cual es algo irónico, dado el fic que estoy escribiendo..... Pero bueno, dentro de poco vendrán los problemas......que no serán poca cosa.**

**En el Capitulo 13**

_**-Se refiere al coche.....-le susurró Liz a Sarah**_

_**-¡claro que me refiero al coche!-gritó Ariadna- ¡¿a que me iba a referir si no?!**_

_**-¿A su atractivo conductor?-dijo sarah. **_

**Gracias por leerme!!**

**Besos!**

**Araziel Cross**


	13. Regreso de VillaDesastre

**Hola! **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews ^^**

**Aqui teneis el capitulo 13. **

**Disclaimer: 4 Brothers no me pertenece**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: regreso de VillaDesastre**

* * *

-Tiene que volver.....

-Tranquila querida....-le decia su tia- volverá, despues de todo ¡No puede dejarte aquí tirada!

-A mi no me importa que él vuelva!-dijo Ariadna- ¡me preocupa mi pequeñin!

-Se refiere al coche.....-le susurró Liz a Sarah

-¡claro que me refiero al coche!-gritó Ariadna- ¡¿a que me iba a referir si no?!

-¿A su atractivo conductor?-dijo sarah.

Ariadna ignoró eso ultimo

-¡Como le haga un solo rasguño lo ahogaré en el río!

Sus primas rompieron a reir

-mejor descansa, Ari....-dijo su tía acariciandole el pelo

-¿Que descanse?-se quejó ella- ¿como puedo descansar sabiendo que Jack está desaparecido.....?

-¿Ves?, se preocupa por él...-murmuró Liz

-......Y CON MI COCHE?!

-Retiro lo dicho.....-siguió su prima

Al final, tras horas de discusión y con varias infusiones de tila de por medio consiguieron mandar a la joven a la cama.

Pero al dia siguiente Jack no apareció y Ariadna estaba a cada minuto mas desesperada.  
Atrapada en una casa, con sus primas hablando de ese maldito Mercer constantemente y ese maldito Mercer desaparecido, con su coche, ese que tanto esfuerzo le costó comprarse.....

Si volvía lo mataba.

Aquella tarde llamaron al timbre y cuando la joven escuchó la voz de Jack se abalanzó sobre él. Literalmente.

-¿¡¡Donde puñetas estabas!!? ¡¿se puede saber que pasó por tu enfermiza mente de idiota?!-le golpeaba en el brazo y le gritaba-¿Y mi nene? ¡¿donde está?!

Salió afuera y se puso a darle besos al capó del coche, que estaba intacto.

-mi nene boniiitoooo......estaaa bien.......-lloriqueó.

recuperó la compostura y encaró al chico

-DAME AHORA MISMO MIS LLAVES-

Jack, a sabiendas de lo que podía ocurrir, se las entregó.

-Bien. ahora sube y coge mis maletas......

-si, jefa...-contestó el chico, medio sonriendo.

Cuando bajó, metió las maletas en el coche y miró a Ariadna.

-Bueno....ehmmm....¿Nos vamos?

-si-contesto ella secamente- y yo conduzco.

Jack frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada y se metió en el coche.  
Ariadna se despidió calurosamente de su tia y sus primas antes de poner rumbo al Detroit americano.

En el trayecto la joven no despegó los labios aunque de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gruñidos. El chico miraba distraído por la ventanilla del co-piloto ignorandola como bien podía.

-¿Se puede saber por que lo hiciste?-dijo Ariadna, de repente.

-¿Hacer el qué?- contestó Jack. La joven resopló.

-Robarme el coche y desaparecer. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

Jack alzó la vista ¿Se preocupaba por él?

-¿Y si hubieses tenido un accidente y mi pequeño hubiese acabado en el desguace?

Jack volvió a centrarse en el paisaje.

-El coche, claro. siempre el coche....

-¡Pues claro que 'siempre el coche'!-replicó ella-¡De ti no me preocupo, me preocupo de las cosas que puedes llegar a hacer y de sus consecuencias!

-¡¿Consecuencias?!-digo Jack- ¡¡El preocupado por mi salud soy yo!! ¿¡Te has dado cuenta de lo rapido que vas?!

-Bah.....miedica....

-¿¡Miedica?!-se quejó él- ¡¡Conduces como una autentica psicópata!!

-me gusta la velocidad

-¡Y yo lo respeto pero le tengo demasiado aprecio a mi vida!¡Dejame conducir!

-¡Ni lo sueñes Mercer!

-¡No quiero morir joven, Hale!

-¡Ni yo que tu conduzcas!

Al final, tras varias lindezas por parte de ambos, la joven aparcó en la cuneta, aparentemente muy enfadada , por el contrario, Jack no parecía enfadado en absoluto, pues se le dibujó una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos se bajaron del coche

-solo porque dices que aprecias tu vida......-dijo la joven, entre dientes.

-al parecer tu tambien la aprecias......-contestó él

-¡Callate o no conduces!

Ariadna le lanzó las llaves a regañadientes y se montó en el asiento del Co-piloto.

Asi reanudaron el camino, pero no recuperaron la tranquilidad, pues al poco Ariadna volvió a tocar el tema de Bobby.

-¿Por que lo encerrasteis?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Ya te lo dije......solo fué una broma....

-¿Pero por qué?- siguió Ariadna

-Les pareció divertido.-respondió Jack

-¿A quienes?- preguntó ella

-A Angel a Jeremy y a Sofi- Contestó él

-¿Y tu no tuviste nada que ver?- continuó la chica

-No, no fue cosa mia- dijo el joven

-¿Pero no participaste?- insistió la castaña

-Te aseguro que yo no sabía nada- el rubio se estaba empezando a molestar.

-¿Seguro? Raro es que no te enterases.....

-¡Estaba durmiendo!-la cortó él.

-si, claro.....-ironizó Ariadna-Durmiendo.....

-¡Te digo que yo no supe nada hasta mucho despues!-Ya se había mosqueado-Luego me mandaron a ir contigo, ¿Satisfecha?

-Pues......Entoces,¿por qué......

-¡Ya esta!- volvió a cortar su frase-¡Ya me has cansado con tanta preguntita!

El joven frenó de golpe y aparco el coche en el aparcamiento del hotel.

Ariadna bajó sus cosas y Jack, tras devolverle las llaves, se fué en el coche de bobby sin despedirse siquiera.

........................

Jack entró en la casa de los Mercer dispuesto a ducharse y a relajarse, pero la voz de Jeremy desde el salón le hizo ir hasta allí.

todos estaban allí sentados, evidentemente esperando su llegada. dejó la maleta en el suelo y se acercó un poco.

Bobby estaba ceñudo, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¡Ya estas explicandomelo todo, cabron!!-dijo éste, nada mas verle

-¿como?-contestó Jack

-¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, carita de muñeca!

Jack iba a decir algo pero Sofi se adelantó

-¿Que tal la visita?

-algo....rara.....-contestó el joven

-callate "Vida Loca"-

-¿Ya sois algo?

-Jeremy no.....-empezó a decir Jack

-¿Que?-soltó Bobby, sin entender

-Venga, Jackie, confia en tus hermanos

-Angel, en serio, no pasó nada.....

-¿Pero de que coño hablais?-preguntó bobby, siendo ignorado de nuevo

-si, seguro....-rió Sofi

-Lo unico que ocurrió fue que le robé el coche y se enfadó "un poquito"

Bobby, que esto ultimo si lo habia entendido, reaccionó coléricamente

-Oh!! Muy bien hecho, reina de la belleza!!-gritó-¡¡¡Primero me encierras en el baño y luego para rematar le robas el coche a tu hermana!!!

-¡¿como quieres que te lo diga, bobby?!-gritó Jack-¡¡Ella no es mi hermana!!

-¡¡Igualmente le robaste el coche!!-contestó Bobby, poniendose en pié

-¡¡Si ella no estuviera tan obsesionada con él no lo hubiese hecho!!

-¡¿es que no puedes dejar de molestarla ni un solo minuto?!-le reprochó

-¡Para tu información Bobby!!-continuó Jack-¡¡esa lunática de la velocidad estuvo a punto de matarme cuando casi nos estampamos contra un camion!!

-¡¡Ey, ey!!-gritó Angel, separandolos-¡Callaos de una vez los dos!

En ese momento sonó el telefono y Jeremy contestó, estuvo hablando un rato, con porte serio, cuando colgó tenía mala cara.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jeremy?-preguntó Bobby

-Hermanos, malas noticias....-dijo éste- Es sobre Ariadna....

-¿¡Le ha pasado algo?!- Jack , practicamente bricó hacia su hermano, asustado.

-No, de momento no......

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Angel

-Es su padre...le acaban de soltar......

* * *

**Y aquí se queda el capitulo 13 ^^**

**En el capítulo 14....**

_**Comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema, con evidente preocupación. Jack estaba callado, tenía un nudo en la garganta y solo pensaba en lo que podria suceder.**_

_**-Oid....-dijo, de repente- ¿No creeis que ahora que está libre.....vendrá a por ella?**_

_**Todos se callaron. En la casa reinó un silencio sepulcral.**_

**Gracias por leerme!!**

**Besos!**

**Araziel Cross**


	14. Acciones y Consecuencias

**Hola!! ^^**

**Aquí os dejo el capitulo 14 de Eslabones sin cadena**

**Espero que os guste!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: 4 Brothers no me pertenece ( Jack bebe jack, Jack bebe jack.......xD xD xD)**

**Araziel Cross**

* * *

  
**capitulo 14: Acciones y Consecuencias**

* * *

-Hermanos, malas noticias....-dijo éste- Es sobre Ariadna....

-¿¡Le ha pasado algo?!- Jack , practicamente bricó hacia su hermano, asustado.

-No, de momento no......

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Angel

-Es su padre...le acaban de soltar......

-¿¡QUE?!- el grito fué conjunto

-Pero....pero.....Asesinó a su madre a sangre fría.....-comentó Sofi

-¡Si, ese capullo hijo de puta la dejó huerfana!-gritó Bobby

-¿Como pueden soltarlo así por las buenas?-preguntó Angel

-No lo se.....-dijo Jeremy

Comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema, con evidente preocupación.

Jack estaba callado, tenía un nudo en la garganta y solo pensaba en lo que podria suceder.

-Oid....-dijo, de repente- ¿No creeis que ahora que está libre.....vendrá a por ella?

Todos se callaron. En la casa reinó un silencio sepulcral.

Un silencio que fué roto por el sonido del teléfono. Esta vez fué Jack el que contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Jack......

Al joven se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al escuchar la voz quebrada de Ariadna al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó, angustiado.

-Es mi padre.....ha dejado un mensaje.....-intentaba decir ella

-¿Un mensaje?

-Si....dejó un mensaje para mi en la recepció del hotel....

-¿Que decía?-inquirió Jack

-Algo así como que " los errores se pagan, pequeña"-contestó ella-Jack tengo que salir del país. Está loco y vendrá a por mi.

-Bien, tranquila. Escuchame atentamente-dijo el joven-prepara tus cosas lo mas rapido que puedas, yo voy para allá.

-Vale...

-Y deja de llorar de una vez

-no estoy llorando

-como digas....

la conversación acabó y el pequeño de los Mercer miró a los presentes preocupado.

-Bueno, nena linda, ahora vas a explicarme lo de la puerta-dijo Bobby, regresando a su estado de humor de perros

-No tengo tiempo- contestó el chico, cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero- Me largo.

-¿¡Que?!-gritó este vindo como su hermano menor salía por la puerta-¿A donde mierda vas?

Pero Jack no contestó. Salió corriendo de la casa y los dejó a todos allí, con cara de no haber entendido nada.

No tardó llegó al hotel jadeando por haber ido todo el trayecto corriendo. Eso no le importó.

En su cabeza solo había un pensamiento y ese era sacar a Ariadna de Detroit lo antes posible.

-bienvenido, Señor Mercer-Saludó amablemente la recepcionista del hotel en cuanto le vió entrar.

-¿La señorita Hale sigue arriba?-preguntó él directamente

-Si, no ha salido de su habitación desde que regresó.

-Bien, voy para arriba. Me esta esperando

-Si, señor.

El chico volvió a reanudar la carrera, subiendo las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo.

Ariadna aún no había podido calmarse del todo, pero se había puesto a hacer las maletas en cuanto dejó de hablar con Jack.

Su padre había asesinado a su madre a sangre fría frente a ella. Había necesitado años de terapia para superarlo y todo el empeño de Evelyn en que la joven llevase una vida normal. Y ahora ese cabron estaba libre. Estaba libre e iba a por ella.

¿Quien había sido el lumbreras que había ordenado su puesta en libertad?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. La chica se asustó. Se acercó lentamente, sin atreverse ha abrir......Le temblaba la mano cuando la posó en el pomo, sin girarlo.

-Ari, abreme la puerta, soy Jack.

La Joven no lo dudó y le abrió. El joven estaba apoyado en el marco, intentando recuperar el aliento. Era evidente que había venido corriendo.

-¿Lo tienes todo listo?-preguntó, entrando.

-Casi-contentó ella-Oye, Jack, no deberías molest....

-De molestia tio esta loco y va a por tí- la cortó él, de manera firme y contundente- no creas que voy a dejarte aquí tirada y me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el capullo de tu padre te hace pedacitos.

Ariadna no dijo nada. solo miraba como el chico iba y venía de un lado a otro, ayudandola a recoger las cosas.

-Vamos, lo unico que me faltaba.....dejarte sola a merced de un psicopata-seguía diciendo él- Ni pienses que yo voy a permitir que....

Se cayó y se giró hacia ella. La chica se le había quedado mirando fijamente y tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas

-Oh, no! vamos Ariadna no empieces....-dijo, acercandose a ella y abrazandola-no llores, venga....

-Pero es que te estoy implicando demasiado......

-Si me implico en esto es porque quiero, tú no me estas apuntando con una pistola-contestó él, reanudando la recogida de equipaje- así que deja de llorar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Te voy a llevar al aeropuerto. saldrás en el primer avión con destino a Europa.- le informó Jack.

-Pero...mi coche.....

-Yo me ocuparé de tu coche, tranquila. Te lo enviaré por barco lo antes posible.- contestó el joven- Ahora lo importante es sacarte a tí del pais. No pienses en el Aston Martin, ¿Vale?. No voy a arriesgarme a que tu padre te localize solo por el coche.

La joven le miró fijamente. Nunca nadie se había desvivido tanto por ella como Jack Mercer.

Si exceptuaba a Evelyn, claro. Sus hermanos había hecho mucho, pero había sido él el primero en acudir cuando llegaron los problemas.

-¿Y ahora Que....?-Intentó decir el chico. Pero no pudo ni terminar la frase.

Si la vez anterior había sido él el que la había arrinconado en la pared, esta vez era Jack el que había tenido que apoyar para no perder el quilibrio.

Porque en un impulso Ariadna se había lanzado a sus brazos y le había empezado a besar.

.........

Mientras, en casa de los Mercer alguien golpeaba con furia la puerta principal.  
Los tres hermanos y sofi se miraron con preocupación.

-Sofi, sube arriba-le indicó Angel. Ella obedeció sin rechistar.

-Espero que el guaperas haya puesto a salvo a la nena porque esto se está poniendo muy feo....-dijo Bobby, entre dientes.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capitulo 14 xD. **

**Tsk, estoy pensando en hacer un capitulito Lemon xD, pero mas bien un lemon light. **

**Si quereis que lo haga dejad un review dicienso si lo escribo o no xD**

**sería el capitulo 15 (o en todo caso el 16) asi que hoy no habra adelanto de capitulo xD**

**Besos!**

**Araziel Cross**


End file.
